Seatbelts
by FaithinBones
Summary: Like most veterans of war, Booth hates wearing seatbelts. After Booth is hurt in an accident, a war of wills begins between Booth and Brennan over his wearing them.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very short sequel to "I know You Love Me" which was a sequel to "Casualties of War". This story is just three chapters long.

You don't have to read those stories to read this one. The only thing you need to know is that Hank lives with Booth and Brennan. This story takes place about six years after the end of "I Know You Love Me".

My Mom and I were watching Bones right after Christmas and she turned to me and said, "I wonder why Booth never wears his seat belt. He's a cop for crying out loud." Ah, a story was born."

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been looking forward to this evening all day. It was Friday evening and Parker was coming over to spend the next two weeks with him. Parker was going to be driving his new car, well new to Parker, and Parker was anxious to show it off to his Dad and Hank. The car was four years old and a birthday present to him from his mother. Booth had wanted to buy Parker his first car; but, Rebecca had pitched such a fit that Booth didn't think it was worth getting into a battle over. Parker hadn't really cared who had bought the car as long as he got one. He was a senior in high school and most of his friends owned cars.

Arriving at home, Booth pulled up into the drive way, beside what was probably Parker's car. The car was a four year old Ford Focus. It was red. Booth didn't approve of red cars. The cops liked to pick those off and too many people thought that they had to pass a red car. Booth drove black or navy colored cars and trucks. He had a green Mustang once; but, he had got rid of it because the parts got too expensive. Getting out of his truck, Booth walked around the car and inspected it. It seemed to be in pretty good shape. If it had been him, Booth would have bought Parker a truck; but, he obviously didn't get a say.

Ooooooooooooo

Walking into the house, Booth was met by his daughter, Christine.

"Dad," Christine said as she hurled herself at Booth. "Where've you been? Parker's here. He drove over in his new car. He said he would take me for a ride if it was ok with you. The car is red and I love red. When I get a car, can I have a red"

"Whoa," Booth said, "Take a breath Christine. I saw the car. We'll have to talk about you going anywhere with Parker. He's just turned seventeen."

Looking at Booth's frown, Christine said, "Aw come on Dad. Parker is a safe driver. You told me he got an "A" in driver's Ed and he's been driving by himself for six months."

Smiling, Booth said, "I know you think an A is the gold standard; but, I want to take a ride with him, in his new car, before I can even think about letting you go anywhere with him."

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Parker said, "Want to go for that ride now, Dad? Pops is waiting in the den for you to come home. He wants to check out my driving skills too."

Smiling, Booth walked over to Parker and hugged him. Booth knew that Parker hated to be hugged by him; but, Booth figured in a year or two, Parker wouldn't allow him to hug him any more so he did it while he could.

"I'm glad you're home, Parker," Booth said. "Go get Pops and we'll take that drive."

Smiling, Parker said, "Thanks, Dad."

Feeling his jacket being tugged, Booth looked down to see Christine looking up at him.

"Dad, can I come with you?" Christine asked.

"No way," Booth said. "I told you I need to ride with Parker first."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I just wanted to check and see if you had changed your mind."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, you're checking to see if I forgot."

Smiling, Christine walked towards the kitchen to see if her mother would give her a snack.

"I'm not senile yet, Christine," Booth said.

Laughing, Christine walked into the kitchen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker was very excited at the thought of driving his Dad and his great-grandfather in his car. He wanted to make a good impression. Besides his Mom, these two men were the most important people in his life and he wanted their approval.

Hank had wanted to ride shotgun so Booth was relegated to the back seat. He didn't mind. He just sat in the middle and peered over Parker's shoulder. This made Parker a little nervous and a lot more careful than he normally was. Parker decided to drive over to the freeway so that his Dad could see that he was careful even when he was driving at higher speeds. Coming to a red light, Parker stopped and waited for the light to turn green.

Booth patted him on the shoulder and said, "So far so good, Buddy." Leaning back, Booth said, "I know you're a good driver when you're in a borrowed car. I just wanted to make sure that didn't change in your own car."

Smiling, Parker said, "Nah, Dad. I think I'm even more careful now. Mom said that if I get a ticket for anything, she'll take the car away from me for a month."

Nodding, Hank said, "Good for her. Hey the red light turned to green."

Embarrassed that he didn't notice, Parker took his foot off of the brake and started to cross the intersection.

Without warning, everyone in the car felt the impact of something hitting the right rear part of the car. The impact to the car spun the small car around and changed the direction of the car so that it impacted against a light pole located on the opposite side of the street. The air bags had gone off and they pushed Parker and Hank back into their seats.

Shaking his head, Parker looked over to see if Hank was alright. Hank was rubbing his chest and seemed to be in some pain; but, all in all, he was ok. Very angry, Parker said, "I don't understand. What hit us? I had the green light. Did you see what happened, Dad? Dad?"

Not getting an answer, Parker pushed the air bag out of the way and unbuckled his seat belt. Turning around to get a look at his Dad, Parker saw Booth was unconscious on the back seat, blood running down the left side of his face.

Opening his door, Parker got out of his car as quickly as possible and then opened the back, left passenger door. "Dad? Dad are you alright?"

Not getting an answer, Parker got his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, does this sound interesting? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing my story. They really make my day.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Parker had called Brennan as soon as he finished making his 911 call. After ending the call with Parker, Brennan loaded Christine into her car and arrived at the scene of the accident before the ambulance or the police. Getting out of her car, Brennan told Christine to stay in the car. Turning around, she saw Parker's car resting next to a light pole. There was a SUV on the other side of the road with a crushed front end. The rear right side of Parker's car was crushed. Rushing over to Parker's car, Brennan stopped next to the left side of the car.

Putting her hand on Parker's shoulder, Brennan said, "Please Parker, let me see Booth."

Standing up, Parker was relieved to see Brennan. Stepping out of her way, Parker walked around the car to check on his great-grandfather. Hank said he was OK; but, he kept rubbing his chest which worried Parker.

Leaning into the car, Brennan saw that Booth was unconscious. She checked his pupils and then felt the left side of his head. Taking off her sweater, Brennan pressed it against Booth's bloody head. Worried, Brennan felt that Booth's injuries seemed worse than they actually were. Head wounds were messy. She remembered the time Booth had been involved in trying to stop a bank robbery and his head was grazed by a bullet fired by one of the bank robbers. That wound had looked terrible; but, it had only needed a few stitches. Brennan felt this was the case this time also. Of course, he could have a concussion; but, they would deal with that when they had to.

A few minutes later, a patrol car showed up and shortly after that an ambulance. The police officer that responded to the accident asked Parker what had happened. Seeing Brennan holding the bloody sweater next to Booth's head, Officer Cranston asked Brennan if she needed him to take over. Brennan told him she was a doctor and would take care of Booth until the EMTs could take over. Brennan didn't feel it was necessary to explain that she wasn't a physician.

Nodding, Officer Cranston walked over to the SUV to check on the other driver. Looking into the SUV, he found a very drunk driver cussing and holding his hand against his bloody nose. Sighing, Officer Cranston left the driver alone and called for more back up. Officer Cranston really hated to deal with drunks by himself. They could be dangerous.

As soon as the EMTs arrived they took over for Brennan. Checking on Booth, they loaded him into the ambulance with Hank, who was still rubbing his chest and took them to the hospital. Brennan stayed with Parker until the police released him and they both got into Brennan's car and drove over to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Brennan noticed that Christine was very quiet. This was something that Brennan considered out of character for Christine.

Concerned, Brennan said, "Christine, are you alright?"

Fearful, Christine said, "Why did those men put my Dad in their truck? Why did they take Pops too?"

Watching the road, Brennan said, "Your Dad is hurt Christine. I don't think it's very serious; but, they need to take him to the hospital to make sure he's alright. They had to take Hank with them because he's feeling pain in his chest."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "There was blood on Dad's head. Are you sure he's ok?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm reasonably sure. We'll find out when we get to the hospital. Don't worry Christine. Your Dad is very strong. Of course, when we take him home I do plan to make sure he understands that not wearing seat belts is no longer acceptable. It's foolish not to wear one."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Dad is weird about that. He wants everyone who rides with him to wear seat belts; but, he won't wear his."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. That practice will stop as of today."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Brennan parked her car in the Emergency section of the parking lot. Making sure that she had Christine's hand in hers, Brennan, Christine and Parker went into the Emergency Ward. Walking over to the Admin desk, Brennan explained who she was and asked to see Booth and Hank. Brennan was told to wait in the waiting room, while the Admin clerk checked.

Worried, Parker said, "I hope Dad and Pops are ok. Pops kept rubbing his chest."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "We'll find out shortly what's going on."

Watching the Admin clerk, Brennan finally saw the clerk wave to her. Getting up from her chair, Brennan walked over to the clerk.

"You can go in through those double doors, Dr. Brennan," the clerk said. "Your husband is in room C and your grandfather is in room E."

Nodding her head, Brennan motioned for Parker and Christine to come to her. Once Christine was standing next to her, Brennan said, "Christine, I need you to be quieter than you normally are. There are sick people in these rooms and we don't want to disturb them."

Nodding her head, Christine took her mother's hand in hers and said, "Of course, Mom. I know."

Walking through the double doors, Brennan felt a sort of dread. She was certain that Booth was ok; but, it made her nervous to see him in a hospital. She never got use to seeing Booth in pain. It made her anxious.

Arriving at Room C, Brennan parted the curtain and she and her little group walked into the room.

Running towards the bed, Christine pulled a chair next to the bed and stood on it. "Daddy?" Christine said.

Opening his eyes, Booth said, "Daddy? You haven't called me Daddy since Christmas Eve."

Smiling, Christine said, "Oh, Dad. I'm supposed to call you Daddy when you're sick."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why is that?"

Leaning on the bed, Christine said in a quiet voice, "Dr. Phil says that nicknames show someone that you love them."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Christine, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to watch Dr. Phil? You know that show is too old for you."

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Brennan said, "How are you feeling, Booth?"

Turning his head, Booth said, "I feel like someone hit me on the head with a hammer. What the hell happened? I woke up in the ambulance and they said I was in an accident. Pops was sitting next to me; but, he wouldn't say anything to me."

Seeing that his Dad was ok, Parker said, "A drunk driver ran a red light and hit my car."

Sighing, Booth said, "Oh. Are you ok? What about Pops? Pops looked ok to me; but, I couldn't really tell because they had me in a neck brace and I couldn't turn my head."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Pops is in room E. Let me go check on him and I'll be right back." Turning around, Parker left the room.

"Daddy," Christine said, "How come your left arm is in a sling?"

Believing that honesty is best when dealing with his daughter, Booth said, "I have a fractured arm as well as a concussion."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth, you have to use seat belts from now on. If you had been wearing your seat belt, then this accident wouldn't have been as bad as it is now."

"Oh come on, Bones." Booth complained, "You know I hate to wear seat belts."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "None the less, I don't want to be a widow before I have to be and Christine doesn't want to be an orphan. You will start wearing seat belts."

"Yeah, Dad," Christine said, "I don't want to be an orphan."

Looking at her mother, Christine asked, "What's an orphan?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would let me know if you like this story or not. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. They were very nice.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker walked into Room E to see his great-grandfather lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Pops," Parker said, "How are you feeling?"

Looking at Parker, Hank said, "I'm fine. I just have a fractured rib and a bruise where the seat belt ran across my chest."

Smiling, Parker walked over to where his Pops lay and put his hand on Hank's arm. "I'm sorry I got you hurt, Pops."

Putting his hand on Parker's hand, Hank said, "Don't be dense, Parker. This wasn't your fault. You had the green light. What did happen?"

Sighing, Parker said, "A drunk driver hit my car. He told the police he didn't see my car. I just saw Dad, he looks OK. Bones and Christine are with him right now."

Concerned, Hank said, "And how about you. Are you Ok?"

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have some bruises, mostly across my chest. I never knew that a seat belt could bruise you like that."

"Yeah, they hold you in place when you're in an accident; but, they sure can make a hell of a bruise." Hank said.

"Did the doctor say you can leave yet?" Parker asked?

"Nah, they haven't said anything to me about that yet." Hank said. "Why don't you go tell Temperance that I want to go home as soon as they release Seeley."

Nodding his head, Parker patted his great-grandfather's hand and left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back into the room, Parker saw that Christine was sitting on his Dad's bed, talking to him about cars.

Looking at her father, Christine said, "I don't want a red car, Dad."

Smiling, Booth said, "Why not? I thought red was your favorite color."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Parker was driving a red car and someone drove into it. Red isn't bright enough. I want a yellow car."

"Like the color of a school bus?" Booth asked.

"No Dad," Christine said. "I want a car the color of Big Bird. He's very yellow."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Wow, that is very yellow. You're probably right. Everyone would see that car a mile away."

Walking over to where his Dad was, Parker said, "I agree with Christine. I think when I get my car fixed I'm going to get it painted yellow. I dare someone else to say they didn't see my car then. I checked on Pops and he said the doctor told him he has one broken rib and some bruises across his chest where the seat belt was."

Turning to Brennan, Parker said, "Pops wants you to come see him. He wants to go home when Dad does."

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Now you see Bones. If I had been wearing my seatbelt I could have got some broken ribs and massive bruising across my chest, besides if I wear my seatbelt and someone starts shooting at me it would take me too long to get my seatbelt off. I could get killed."

Frowning, Brennan said, "A few seconds to take off your seatbelt will hardly make that much of a difference; but, I can see where a chest bruise and a broken rib are so much more worse that a severely lacerated scalp, a concussion and a broken arm."

Sighing, Booth decided not to respond to that. "She's getting way too good at using sarcasm," Booth thought. "I'll just wear the damn seatbelt when I'm around her to keep the peace."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Checking in with Hank, Brennan told him that she would make sure that he was released from the hospital when Booth was. Tracking down the doctor responsible for Hank's care, Brennan asked for the release papers for Hank. She also asked for Booth's release papers. She didn't see the point of either one of them staying in the hospital overnight. After she had gone out to the Admin desk and filled out all of the insurance forms and release forms, Brennan went back to Hank's room and then Booth's room. She had wheel chairs brought for both men and Brennan and Parker pushed the chairs to the loading/unloading area of the Emergency entrance. Christine had insisted that she ride with her father.

Walking out to her car, Brennan called Rebecca to let her know what had happened. Rebecca upset at the news that her son had been in an accident said she was coming to the hospital. Brennan had to interrupt her to let her know that if she wanted to see Parker, she would have to come to the house because they were all going home. Brennan didn't look forward to seeing Rebecca. She knew Rebecca would be very emotional about Parker's accident.

Driving over to the loading/unloading area, Brennan parked her car and then helped Hank and Booth get into her car. After Brennan had slid onto the driver's side seat, she noticed that Christine was standing in the passenger doorway and was holding onto her father's right arm. At the last minute, Christine decided that she wanted to sit with her father.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Christine. You have to sit in the back where you can use your seatbelt."

"Ah, come on Mom, I can sit on Dad's lap." Christine said.

Frowning, Brennan said, "And what if we get into an accident? I just told your Dad he has to wear his seat belt. Why would I make an exception for you?"

Scratching her head, Christine said, "Because Dad needs to hold me. I'm his good luck charm."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You don't believe in that superstition any more than I do. You have to sit in the back seat."

Sighing, Christine said, "Yes, ma'am. I guess Dad will be Ok until we get home."

Smiling, Booth watched his daughter hang her head and slowly walk to the back of the car and get in.

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "Seatbelt?"

Shrugging his right shoulder, Booth said, "My arm is broke, I can't reach the"

Not letting him finish, Brennan leaned over Booth, grabbed the seatbelt from its resting place and pulled it down across Booth's chest and under his arm sling, clicking it into place.

Staring at the seat belt now locked across his chest, Booth said, "Ok. I guess that took care of that."

Smiling, Brennan leaned into Booth and kissed him on his left cheek. "I believe it does, Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

What did you think of my short story? A review would be greatly appreciated.

A/N, I have cops in my family and none of them use seatbelts. I wish they would show Booth wearing his. I put Booth down to not wearing his for the same reason that a lot of veterans of war don't seem to want to wear them. They feel that in an emergency they won't have time to unbuckle their seatbelt and get out of their car safely.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

I wasn't going to continue this story; but, I've had several requests today so I guess I will. I'll handle it like "Boots Booth". I'll update when I have time.

A war of the seatbelts between Booth and Brennan could be entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

I had several requests to continue this story; so, I will plan to update this story once in awhile. I hope you enjoy the war of the seatbelts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth hadn't been able to drive for two weeks and he was getting very irritated about it. His arm was on the mend; but, for safety reasons, no one wanted him to drive his SUV with one hand. That meant he was at the mercy of whoever was driving him around. Booth wouldn't have minded; except that Brennan was still on her seatbelt kick and she wouldn't budge. His broken arm was getting to be a royal pain in the posterior.

Ooooooooooo

Booth was supposed to be on desk duty; but, he talked Cullen into letting him go out on cases. Cullen had said he would allow it as long as Booth didn't drive and he made sure that he had back up with him. Since desk duty was unbearable for Booth, he agreed to Cullen's conditions.

A body had been found at an abandoned bank and according to the security guard who had found it the body was mostly bones with some meat attached. Jumping at the chance to leave the Hoover, Booth took the case. A little too excited about having a new case, Booth called Brennan.

"Brennan."

Happy, Booth said, "Hey Bones. We've got a case. Come and get me."

Putting her latest copy of "American Anthropologist" down on her desk, Brennan said, "What do you mean we have a case? You're on desk duty and I told Cullen that I was going to be handing off any cases that come up to Dr. Edison until you're allowed back into the field."

Smiling, Booth said, "It's ok. I talked to Cullen and he said I can take cases as long as I don't drive and I take back up with me."

Irritated, Brennan said, "I don't think Dr. Crew would appreciate your working cases, Booth. He said you're supposed to take it easy and to let your arm heal properly. I also promised Dr. Edison more time in the field."

Not smiling, Booth said, "I'm going nuts sitting at my desk. Come on, Bones. Come and get me. If you don't then I'll get Agent Shaw to drive me to the scene and I'll work with Clark."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Are you saying that you'd work with Dr. Edison instead of me if I refuse to come and get you?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Of course. Right now I'd work with Daisy if it would get me away from the Hoover."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I see. I'll come and get you; but, Dr. Edison will be coming with us. I cannot break my promise just because you're bored."

Smiling again, Booth said, "Whatever floats your boat, Bones. Just come and get me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan arrived at his office, Booth saw that Brennan had been true to her word and she had Clark with her. Standing up, Booth said, "Alright. We need to take my SUV, Bones. Besides us, Agent Shaw is coming with us. She's my backup."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Good. The SUV has more room to carry our crime scene kits as well as four adults."

Smiling, Booth walked past Brennan and called to Shaw who was sitting at her desk, "Shaw, you're up. We have a case."

Nodding her head, Genevieve Shaw ended her call and stood up. Seeing that Booth was already walking down the hallway with Brennan and Clark, Shaw grabbed her jacket and hurried after them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at his SUV, Booth handed the keys for the SUV to Brennan and walked over to the front passenger side of the truck and opened the door. Putting his right hand on the doorframe, Booth pulled himself up and then in. Clark and Shaw, opening the back doors, got into the SUV.

After pulling herself into the truck, Brennan put the ignition key into its slot; but, didn't start the truck. Sitting still, Brennan stared at Booth.

Puzzled, Booth said, "What's wrong? Let's go."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I need to put put your seatbelt on you."

Sighing, Booth said, "Come on, Bones. Just start the damn truck and let's go."

Crossing her arms, Brennan said, "Seatbelt first."

Flicking his eyes upward and then back at Brennan, Booth said, "Let's go, Bones. Quit screwing around. I'm not wearing it."

Pulling the key from the ignition, Brennan opened the door and got out of the SUV. Walking around to the back of the SUV, Brennan opened the hatch, opened her crime scene kit and started doing an inventory.

Angry, Booth opened the passenger door, slid out of the truck and walked around the back to where Brennan was. Clark and Shaw, pretending that they didn't know what was going on, stayed where they were.

Standing next to Brennan, Booth said, "What are you doing? We have a case?"

Ignoring Booth, Brennan continued to do an inventory of her kit.

Frustrated, Booth said, "Look Bones, I don't want to wear the seat belt. It isn't safe. I need to be able to get out of the truck if we come under fire and I won't be able to do that if I have the seatbelt on. I can't unlock it with my broken arm. I'd get killed for sure."

Turning to Booth, Brennan put her hands on her hips and said, "We are not going into a battle zone, Booth. We're going to a crime scene. I assume that the site already has a police presence. The scene will be safe. You are not going to be shot at."

Shaking his head, "Yeah, you'd think that would be true; but, I can remember being shot at, at crime scenes and so can you. I can't undo my seatbelt Bones. You're asking me to risk my neck and I can't do it. I won't do it. Who'll protect you if I get killed? It's not just me that you're putting at risk. You're making me put you at risk and I won't do it."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Does that mean that once your arm is healed you'll wear the seatbelt going to crime scenes?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course. I'm just thinking of you Bones. I can't protect you if you lock me into my seat. Come on. I'll wear the damn thing when we go home tonight. I promise. Just don't ask me to risk our lives. Let me do my job. Please Bones?"

Closing her crime scene kit, Brennan glanced at Booth and said, "Against my better judgment, I'll let you ride in the truck without the seatbelt on. I won't forget what you said though Booth. You'll wear it once your arm is healed and you will wear it when we go home this evening."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "Scout's honor, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You weren't a boy scout."

Walking away from Brennan and back towards the passenger side of the truck, Booth said, "No I wasn't."

Ooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Are you interested in this story?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for continuing to read my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been freed from his cast and sling for six days and he'd finally been allowed to drive. The relief he had felt was enormous. He didn't mind riding as a passenger sometimes; but, he really loved to drive and the ban on driving had really been hard on him. The only problem he had now was Brennan's obsession with seat belts. Booth hadn't been called out on a case yet; so, whenever he was in his truck or her car and he was with Brennan he wore his seatbelt. What she didn't know was that if he was by himself, he didn't wear the seatbelt. So far, he had let the seatbelt issue slide; but, he knew it was going to be a huge problem when he was called to the next crime scene and she was with him. He was pretty sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. There was no way in Hell he was going to roll up on a crime scene with a seat belt on. Of course, he was pretty sure that Brennan would make his life Hell if he didn't. As far as he could tell, he was the loser no matter what happened.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in his office talking to Sweets when the call came in. There was a bank robbery going down just a few blocks from the Hoover and they needed him there pronto. It was a hostage situation and Cullen had already called in their swat team. He wanted Booth there just in case his specialty as a sniper was needed. The swat team was the best; but, when it came to the nearly impossible shots they needed and wanted Booth. In this case, the head of the swat team, Agent Thomas wanted Booth on standby just in case he was needed and Cullen had agreed.

While they had been driving over to the hostage situation, Sweets had noticed that Booth wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He knew that Booth had promised Brennan he would wear it; but, obviously Booth hadn't been serious. Sweets decided not to mention the seatbelt at that time. He could always bring it up later when there was time and Booth wasn't under such enormous pressure.

Booth and Sweets drove over to the bank and parked down the street. Making their way down the sidewalk, Booth took note of his surroundings and where all of the agents and police were set up. Arriving at a spot across from the bank, Booth looked around for Agent Thomas.

Agent Henry Thomas, standing next to his van, motioned for Booth to come over to where he was standing. Booth had put on his Kevlar vest before he had left his SUV and he was carrying his rifle. Sweets, also wearing Kevlar, followed behind Booth over to the van.

Nodding his head, Thomas said, "Booth. The idiot in the bank is holding a kid in his arms and a gun to the child's head. The idiot wants to walk out of the bank, get into a car and drive away. We know he pistol whipped the little boy's mother and then released her along with the other hostages a few minutes ago. The mother didn't want to leave her son and the idiot hit her with his gun to make her leave. The other hostages said that the boy was weeping; but, seemed ok. Of course, he has a gun to his head; so, ok is relative."

Nodding his head in understanding, Booth asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Pointing at the building behind him, Thomas said, "I need you up on the roof with Williams and Benoit. If you can get a clean shot, take him out. The negotiator is talking with the idiot right now and she's trying to get the idiot to release the boy and give up; but, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. We've got a picture of him and we know who he is. He's a three time loser and he knows this is it. If he goes to prison this time, he may never get out. He's desperate and dangerous."

Sighing, Booth turned and ran towards the building behind him. Finding the elevator, Booth took it up. He didn't take the stairs because he didn't want to be too tired when he got to the roof.

Sweets, watching Booth leave, walked over to the front of the van and peaked over towards the bank. The negotiator was standing in front of the main entrance to the bank and was talking to someone standing in the doorway. Sweets couldn't really see the hostage taker or the child from where he was standing. Moving down the sidewalk, Sweets kept glancing towards the bank until he was sure he could see the bank robber and the child. Stopping where he was, Sweets crouched down and then walked over to the side of a SUV parked in the street. Agent Lowell, seeing Sweets moving towards him, motioned for Sweets to hurry.

Shaking his head, Lowell said, "Dr. Sweets, what are you doing here?"

Crouching down next to Lowell, Sweets said, "I want to be here in case my services are needed. Don't worry I don't need a baby sitter. I'm licensed to carry a gun and I've been getting field training. I'm just here to observe right now and to help anyone that needs it once this thing is over."

Nodding his head, Lowell said, "Well, keep your head down and try not to get shot. It'll be my ass if something happens to"

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Sweets, who had been staring at the hostage taker ranting and pressing the gun harder into the child's head, saw the robber suddenly fall back. He then saw the negotiator leap towards the child as soon as the hostage taker fell and managed to get the child into her arms in seconds. Carrying the boy, she turned and ran across the street away from the dead hostage taker.

Sweets, seeing that the situation was ended, stood up and walked back towards Thomas' van. He wanted to be there when whoever shot the hostage taker came down out of the building. Sweets was fairly sure he knew who the shooter had been.

Ooooooooooooooo

Ok, what do you think? Let me know by reviewing this story. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciate all reviews. Really.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, Williams and Benoit had been given the green light by Agent Thomas and whoever had the best shot had been told to take it. The bank robber was panicking and talking about killing the child and then himself. He kept screaming that he didn't want to go back to jail and if he didn't have a future then neither would the child. Once Booth had arrived on the roof, Booth had found the best location with the best angle and when the hostage taker had leaned over the boy and pressed his gun against the boy's head, Booth had shot him. It was a tricky shot; but, Booth knew he could do it and he did.

After the sounds of his shot had stopped reverberating around them, Booth had lowered his rifle and then crossed himself. Turning around, Booth walked past Williams and Benoit and over to the stairwell. Deciding that he needed a little time, Booth walked down the stairs instead of using the elevator. Booth didn't want to think about what had just happened. Not yet.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sweets standing outside of the building, waited for Booth to come down from the rooftop. He had overheard Agent Thomas say that Booth had been the one that had took the shot. Sweets' guess had been correct. Watching the main entrance, Sweets had seen that Williams and Benoit were the first ones out of the building. Thomas had asked them where Booth was; but, they had said that they didn't know. They had taken the elevator and hadn't seen Booth on the way down. Sweets, guessing that Booth was taking his time quietly waited for Booth to exit the building.

After awhile, Booth emerged from the building with his rifle in his left hand. Looking at Agent Thomas, Booth stepped past Sweets and started walking back to his truck. Thomas knew what Booth was going through and let him leave. He'd arrange to meet with Booth as soon as he could for Booth's debriefing.

Sweets, deciding that Booth shouldn't be alone, walked slowly behind Booth. Arriving at Booth's SUV, Booth took off his vest and placed his rifle back into his case in the back of the SUV. While Booth was doing that, Sweets took his vest off and got into the passenger side of the SUV. Waiting, Sweets tried to think of how he wanted to handle the situation. He knew that Booth was the best at his job and yet Booth hated the fact that being the best meant that someone died.

Booth, slowly walking around to the driver's side of the SUV had opened the door when his phone rang. Not looking at who was calling him, he answered, "Special Agent Booth."

Relieved, Brennan said, "Booth, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I watched the bank holdup on the news. Are you alright?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course. I wasn't in any danger, Bones. I was across the street."

Relieved, Brennan said, "Would you like to meet me for lunch?"

Looking down the street towards the bank, Booth said, "I have some things I have to do; so, I'll have to take a rain check Bones."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Booth, you did what you had to do. You didn't do anything wrong."

Frowning, Booth said, "I know. I'm ok, Bones. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Worried, Brennan said, "I love you too Booth."

Ending the call, Booth stepped up into the truck and slid onto the driver's side seat. Putting the key into the ignition, Booth sat back and stared out of the windshield. Not moving, Booth stared at the sky and watched some birds that were flying between the buildings.

Sweets, respecting Booth's mood, didn't say anything. He kept his eyes forward and watched a patrolman get into his car and drive away.

Booth, finally remembering that he wasn't alone, turned to Sweets and said, "Put your seatbelt on."

Frowning, Sweets did as Booth asked.

Seeing Sweets locked into his seat, Booth turned the key in the ignition and started his truck. Signaling, Booth moved the truck into the street and slowly wove his way around patrol cars and then back into traffic.

They had driven a block when Sweets said, "You need to put your seatbelt on Booth."

Ignoring him, Booth continued to drive slowly down the street.

Seeing that Booth was ignoring him, Sweets cleared his throat and said, "I know you promised Dr. Brennan to wear your seatbelt, Booth. Why aren't you wearing it?"

Glancing at Sweets, Booth said, "Mention my seatbelt one more time and I'll make you eat it."

Realizing that the seatbelt was a small issue, Sweets closed his mouth and stared straight ahead. "Hey, it's no skin off of my nose if Dr. Brennan finds out he isn't wearing it," Sweets thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even Sweets is bugging Booth about his seat belt. What do you think of my story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for keeping with this story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had driven back to the Hoover in silence. Parking his SUV in the parking lot, Booth had turned off the ignition and then sat quietly looking out of his windshield at nothing.

Sweets, feeling that he should say something, said, "Booth, you did your job. I know you don't like killing anyone; but, if you hadn't done it the boy would be dead now. That bank robber was over the edge. He was panicking and if you hadn't stopped him the boy would be dead now."

Not answering, Booth took the key out of the ignition and opened the driver's side door. Glancing back at Sweets, Booth said, "I know I didn't do anything wrong Sweets. I'm not an idiot."

Getting out of his truck, Booth slammed the door closed and putting his hands in his pockets, he walked across the parking lot to the elevator. Sweets, startled at Booth's reaction, sat in the truck and watched Booth through the driver's side window. Once Booth had entered the elevator and the door had closed, Sweets undid his seatbelt, opened the passenger side door and got out of the truck. Sighing, Sweets walked around the SUV and over to the elevator.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was feeling a little embarrassed that he had jumped on Sweets about the seat belt and then his trying to comfort him. He hadn't meant to do it; but, he wasn't wearing his seat belt and he didn't need Sweets bugging him about it. Brennan was more than enough thank you. He also didn't need comforting. He needed peace and quiet.

Walking into his office, Booth closed his door and then walked over to his desk. Picking up the picture of his son and daughter, Booth held the picture in his right hand and then sat down in his chair turning the chair to face the wall behind his desk. The glass wall across from his desk could be really inconvenient at times. Booth didn't have any privacy when he was in his office and right now, he felt like he was on display. He had noticed all of the heads turn his way when he'd come into view of his office and right now he wanted privacy.

Turning his chair around, Booth called Cullen's office and told Cullen's secretary, Nancy that he had a headache and he was going home. Nancy, aware of what had happened at the bank, told Booth that she would let Cullen know as soon as he came back to his office.

Ooooooooooooooo

Leaving the Hoover, Booth walked out into the parking garage and over to his SUV. Looking around and seeing no one, Booth leaned against the side of the truck and closed his eyes. Seeing the bullet enter the head of the man he had shot that morning, Booth had noticed the look of surprise on the hostage takers face. It was weird; but, sometimes the people he shot had such a strange look of surprise on their faces for just a second before they died. He'd see that face in his dreams tonight. There was no doubt in Booth's mind about that.

Opening his eyes, Booth opened the driver's side door and got into the truck. Reaching for his seatbelt, Booth stopped himself and smiled. Putting his key into the ignition, Booth started his truck and backed out of his parking space. Driving out of the garage, Booth turned left. He didn't really know where he was going and he didn't care. He just needed to drive and without his seatbelt on. It wasn't safe.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After about an hour of driving, Booth finally paid attention to where he was and realized that he was out of the D.C. area. He had paid attention to speed limits, signal lights and traffic, he just hadn't cared where he was and where he was going. Getting off at the next exit, Booth found himself at the Manassas National Battlefield Park. The irony wasn't lost on Booth.

Driving around for a little bit; Booth finally pulled over into a gas station and up to the island. Getting out of his truck, Booth filled up his truck and then walked into the station to buy a drink. Realizing that he was hungry, Booth picked up some chips and paid for them and the drink. Walking back to his truck, Booth looked around and decided to drive down the road to the Burger King and park in the parking lot. Once he'd accomplished that, Booth rolled down the windows of his truck, opened his bag of chip and picked through them. After eating one, Booth closed the bag and threw it onto passenger seat, watching the bag open and spill chips everywhere. Booth closed his eyes to see the surprised look on the face of the man he had shot that morning.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting in his truck for awhile when his phone rang. Taking the phone out of his jacket pocket, Booth looked at who was calling him. Knowing that he couldn't ignore the call, Booth answered the phone.

Hearing Booth answer the phone, Brennan said, "Booth, where are you? I called your office and I was told you went home. I drove home to be with you and I found out that you aren't here."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm at Manassas."

Not understanding, Brennan said, "Manassas? Why are you at Manassas?"

Rubbing his left hand across his aching head, Booth said, "I went for a drive."

Still not understanding, Brennan said, "But why Manassas? Are you all right?"

A little frustrated with Brennan's anxiety, Booth said, "Bones, I went for a drive. I'm alright. There isn't any reason for you to be worried. I'll be coming home in a little while. Alright?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "Of course, I understand. You wanted to be alone. I'll see you when you get home."

Before Brennan could end the call, Booth said, "I might be late."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course. I love you Booth."

Looking at the ring on his left hand, Booth said, "I love you too, Bones."

Ending the call, Booth set his phone on vibrate and placed it on the seat next to him and closed his eyes. The minute he closed them, he saw the surprised look on the face of the victim he had shot that morning.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth is upset. What do you think? My story took a turn I wasn't expecting. It just happened. I hope you have patience with me. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing this story. Hint, Hint.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Booth sat in his truck until the sun started to go down. He had mostly watched the traffic that passed beside the restaurant. He hadn't wanted to think about anything. He had just wanted solitude and not to be asked to think about anything. At first he had been successful and he had managed to keep his mind blank; but, everyone has their limits and after awhile, the scene in front of the bank had seeped into his mind. He couldn't keep it out.

He knew he had done the right thing. The hostage taker had been desperate and was going to shoot a small child. Booth knew that he couldn't let that happen. The child deserved a future and he wasn't going to allow a loser to take it from the boy. It's just that, the man he'd shot had looked so surprised that he had been shot. The man had not really believed that he would be stopped, that someone would shoot at him and risk hitting the child. The last seconds of his life was filled with surprise that what had been the promise of money to pay back the loan sharks had turned into his last seconds on earth.

Booth has seen that surprised look and truly didn't understand it. He never did. How could anyone stand in front of a bunch of armed police officers with a gun held to the head of a small child and not expect to die? Where was the logic behind that? Even idiots should know better, shouldn't they?

"Why do they have to look so surprised?" Booth thought. "Why do any of them have to look like that? It's not my fault that they did something that made me have to take their life. I didn't want to kill him today. He made me do it. Why did he have to look so surprised?"

Booth had finally decided that he'd had enough. Closing the windows of his truck, Booth had then started up his truck. Once the air conditioner had come on, Booth realized that he had been hot. He hadn't really felt hot; but, once the cool air hit his skin he had felt a little relief. Wiping his left hand across his brow, Booth felt his hand collect the water that had been sitting on his skin. Shaking his head, Booth pulled his seat belt across his chest and locked it into place. He wasn't sure why he did that; but, he didn't know why he had driven to Manassas either. He was on autopilot and he had been since the shooting. Backing the truck out of his parking space, Booth drove out of the parking lot and back towards the highway and D.C.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Driving a little below the speed limit, Booth took his time driving back to D. C. After getting back into town, Booth had driven over to the Hoover to check his mail and to see if anyone needed him. Parking in the parking lot, Booth had picked up his phone off of the seat next to him; had put it into his jacket pocket and then exited his truck. He had then walked across the nearly empty parking lot and had used the stairs to get to his floor instead of the elevator. He was less likely to run into anyone he knew if he used the stairs.

Arriving at his office, Booth realized that it was later than he had thought. The bullpen was empty and everyone was either gone for the day or out working on a case. Either way, it appeared that he could sit in his office and have the privacy he had craved earlier that morning. Turning on his computer, Booth had checked his mail. Not seeing anything that couldn't be taken care of the next day, Booth had shut down his computer. Taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, Booth checked and saw that he had missed eleven calls. Four of the calls had been from Sweets, three had been from Cam, one had been from Hodgins, one had been from his son, Parker, one had been from Hank and the last one had been from Brennan. Clearing his missed calls, Booth put his phone back into his jacket pocket. He still didn't want to take any calls so he left the phone on vibrate. He didn't want comfort or sympathy, he just wanted peace.

Sitting at his desk, Booth realized that he was very thirsty and very hungry. Standing up, Booth decided to drive over to the diner and get something to eat and drink. After he had done that, he would go home.

Ooooooooooooooooo

It was around midnight, when Booth had finally arrived home. Seeing no lights on in the house, Booth carefully let himself into the front doorway. Taking off his shoes, Booth bent down and picked them up. Walking as quietly as he could, Booth had walked across the living room to the gun safe and put his gun and badge into the safe. Walking over to the staircase, Booth had walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, Booth had stepped into the room and moved to his side of the bed. Taking his clothes off, Booth had dropped them onto the floor and as quietly as he could he lifted the sheet from the bed and slipped onto the mattress, lowering the sheet over himself. Sighing, Booth rolled over onto his side facing the bathroom door and closed his eyes.

He had only been in bed for a few minutes, when he felt Brennan roll over and put her arms around him. Reaching up, Booth took one of her hands in his and said, "I'm sorry, Bones."

Kissing his shoulder, Brennan said, "There isn't anything for you to apologize for Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sleep had come quickly and deeply. Booth had been asleep for three hours when the nightmare started. He was standing on the roof of the building across from the bank. Looking down he had seen a man walk from the bank and start to shoot. He killed the hostage negotiator and then a young mother holding her child. The man had then grabbed the child from her dead body and held a gun to the head of the terrified child. Booth had tried to shoot him before the man could hurt the child; but, something was wrong with his rifle and it wouldn't fire. He tried several times; but, all he heard was a sharp clack. Looking up at Booth, the man holding the child laughed and shot the boy in the head. The look of surprise on the child's face was too much to bear and Booth screamed.

Waking up, Booth sat up. Breathing hard, Booth ran his hands through his hair. Brennan, waking up when Booth screamed, sat up next to Booth and wrapped her arms around him.

Holding him tightly, Brennan said, "It's all right Booth. It's all right. It was just a bad dream."

Trembling, Booth turned towards Brennan and wrapped his arms around her. Holding each other in a tight embrace, Booth's trembling finally stopped. Looking up at the dark ceiling, Booth said, "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Pressing herself tighter against Booth, Brennan said, "Then don't. Tell them you no longer want to do sniper duty. You're a very good investigator and they've offered you two promotions in the last three months. Take one of the promotions, Booth. You don't have to do this anymore."

Sighing, Booth said, "I can't take it any more, Bones. I really can't."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Then don't, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? I hope I didn't scare you off. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you're enjoying this story. Let me know what you think of it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth found himself moving around in a very quiet household. Christine and Hank had heard Booth scream during the night and they both knew that he'd had one of his nightmares. The nightmares visited the Booth/Brennan household at least once a week and it was something that they all lived with. The morning following such an event was usually handled by those in the household as a time for quiet. Everyone knew what had happened and everyone knew that Booth didn't want to talk about it.

After a very quiet breakfast, Booth and Brennan had walked out of the house and got into their SUV. Christine would catch the school bus later in the morning with Hank standing in the doorway watching until she got onto the bus.

Once Booth and Brennan had settled into the truck, Brennan had put her seatbelt on and waited. Booth putting the key into the ignition, started the truck and rolled down the driveway. The fact that Booth didn't put his seatbelt on would normally have been a point of contention; but, not that morning. Booth was on edge and Brennan had no intention of pushing him off of that edge. She knew when it was safe to bicker and this wasn't one of those times. She knew that if she pushed him, Booth would become silent and refuse to talk to her. She had always thought it was funny that everyone around her thought that they argued all of the time. The fact was, bickering was a form of communication to them. They had strong opinions and weren't afraid to share those opinions with each other. When they were really angry with each other they shut down and remained silent. They had found out the hard way that the silent treatment was the worse thing that could happen to them. If they weren't talking then they weren't communicating and that was anathema to both of them.

Talking about nothing in particular, Booth and Brennan had driven to the Jeffersonian in a tense atmosphere. Booth hadn't made a final decision about his job and Brennan didn't want to push him. A promotion would mean that their work partnership would end and neither of them wanted to think about that. On the other hand, Booth didn't want to be a sniper any more. He probably could tell his bosses that he was done with that part of his job and keep his investigatory position; but, he knew that when push came to shove, they would call him if they really needed him and he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. He was pretty sure if he moved to a position that wasn't invloved in field work then that part of his life would be over and he really wanted it to be. He was sick of collecting the faces of those he killed.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Brennan had leaned over and kissed Booth on the cheek. Smiling, Booth had turned to her and said, "I'll call you later."

Nodding her head, Brennan had unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Before she exited the truck, Booth had reached out and put his right hand on Brennan's left knee. Smiling, Booth had said, "Thanks, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan turned to Booth and said, "For what?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "For not saying anything about the seatbelt."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Not today. Maybe tomorrow though. We'll see."

Shaking his head, Booth flipped his eyes up and then back to Brennan and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at lunch time."

Sliding out of the truck, Brennan closed the door and walked across the parking lot to the elevator. Booth watching her walk away from him, waited until she was in the elevator and the door had closed before he put his truck in to drive and drove away.

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving at his office, Booth sat down behind his desk and put his closed fists on the top of his desk. Looking at his fists, Booth sat quietly and tried to think about what he wanted, what he really needed. He had been in his office for fourteen minutes, when Sweets walked up to his doorway and knocked on the door frame.

Looking up, Booth stared at Sweets. Not receiving an invitation to come in, Sweets stood in the doorway and said, "Can I come in?"

Frowning, Booth said, "What if I said no?"

Smiling, Sweets said, "When has that ever kept me out of your office?"

Nodding his head, Booth sighed and said, "Well then, sure, come in."

Walking across the room, Sweets tried to get a feel about Booth's attitude; but, Booth was showing his blank face. Sweets knew that meant that Booth wasn't sure what Sweets wanted and Booth wasn't going to ask.

Sitting down in the chair across from Booth, Sweets said, "I dropped by to see you yesterday afternoon; but, Charlie said you'd left for the day."

Not saying anything, Booth unclenched his hands and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands on the arm rests.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to cooperate, Sweet said, "If you need to talk about yesterday I'm available. We can do it here or in my office."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No thanks. I need to go see Cullen this morning."

Curious, Sweets said, "Is it about yesterday?"

Staring at Sweets, Booth said, "I need to go now, Sweets." Standing up, Booth walked around his desk and past Sweets. Standing up, Sweets watched Booth exit his office and turn right down the hallway. Leary about what Booth's meeting was about, Sweets sighed and went back to his office.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Cullen's office, Booth walked over to Nancy's desk and said, "I need to see him as soon as possible."

Nodding her head, Nancy pointed at the chairs along the wall across from her desk and said, "Sure Agent Booth. Have a seat and I'll see if he's free."

Smiling, Booth walked over to the chair next to the outer door and sat down. Putting his right ankle on his left knee, Booth took his poker chip out of his pocket and rubbed it between his right thumb and right index finger. The chip was so worn and smooth that no one could read the writing on it any more. It was his lucky poker chip and he found great comfort in holding it when he was stressed.

Staring at the chip, Booth heard Cullen's office door open and Nancy call out to him, "He can see you now if you want to go in."

Nodding his head, Booth put his right foot down and his poker chip back into his pocket. Standing up, Booth walked across the office and through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. What do you think? What do you think Booth is going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your continued interest in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The meeting with Cullen hadn't quite turned out like he thought it would. The meeting had lasted a half hour and once it was completed Booth felt that his situation was improved. He had thought that Cullen would balk at his request; but, much to his surprise, Cullen had acceded to his request.

Leaving Cullen's office, Booth walked down the hall and back to his office. Once he entered his office, Booth sat down behind his desk and took his phone from his pocket. Calling Brennan, Booth whistled while he waited for her to answer.

"Brennan"

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey, Bones. How's my favorite girl doing this morning?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I'm fine. Did you have your meeting with Cullen yet?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I just left his office. I didn't get that position at Quantico. "

Brennan looking at the ring on her left hand, said, "I don't understand, three weeks ago you were offered the position in the Firearms Training Unit at Quantico? Did Cullen withdraw the offer? If he did, he's just being foolish. Your skills with firearms are invaluable to the FBI and you'd be a great teacher."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Yeah, well, he had a better offer for me and I took it."

Curious and a little worried, Brennan asked, "What's the position?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Oh, Special Agent in Charge at the Washington D.C. Office. Of course, my duties will be different here than if I was at a field office; but, that's ok. The best part of the promotion is that I won't be called out for sniper duty anymore. Cullen agreed that I'd done enough of that so I won't have to do that part of the job anymore"

Knowing what the answer would be, Brennan asked, "And our partnership? Will you still be my partner?"

Frowning, Booth looked at the ring on this left hand and said, "Only at home, Bones. Cullen took our work partnership away from me. I'm supposed to choose a new FBI liaison for the Jeffersonian and give my recommendations to Cullen by the end of the day today."

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "I don't really care who you choose, Booth as long as it isn't Agent Cantor or Harris."

Laughing, Booth said, "God, Bones. Do you think I'm crazy? I know you hate those guys. It won't be either one of them."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Good. In that case, just make sure that whomever you choose is as smart as the last liaison that the FBI assigned to the Jeffersonian."

Smirking, Booth said, "I don't know, Bones. That might be a tall order; but, I'll try. What do you think of Agent Alex Sokolek?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I don't remember Agent Sokolek. Have I met him before?"

Looking out at the agents sitting outside his office, Booth said, "Oh yeah. He's as smart as a whip and can follow squint speak better than anyone I've ever met. He's the one that threatened to kick your ass that time you told off Agent McKnee for letting the Richmond coroner look over that burned body in the railroad car before you arrived on the scene."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Oh yes, I remember the incident. The Sheriff wanted the coroner to proclaim the victim dead for his paper work and he didn't want to wait for me to arrive first. I believe it had something to do with budgets and overtime."

Picking up a post it note that had been affixed to the top of his bobble headed Bobby, Booth said, "Yeah, the sheriff wanted to release the body to the FBI and he needed someone to say murder for him to do it. He didn't want to pay overtime to deputies standing around waiting for us to show up."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Agent Sokolek will be acceptable. I wouldn't care to work with an agent that is easily intimidated. I need to work with the best and that requires that the agent have as many attributes as you have. I will not work with inferior agents, Booth."

Frowning at the post it note, Booth said, "I know. Hey, I got to go. I'll see you at lunch time."

Ending his call, Booth didn't realize that he hadn't say good bye to Brennan or told her that he loved her. His mind had suddenly become occupied by the message printed on the post it note.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Transferring his phone to his left hand, Booth called his friend, Hank Latrell. Hearing his friend answer, Booth said, "Hey, it's Booth. What's up?"

Sadly, Hank said, "Hey, Booth. I thought I'd call you and let you know something. You'll probably hear about it soon enough; but, she's your friend and I thought I'd let you know now."

A little fearful, Booth said, "Just spit it out Hank. You're torturing me."

Sighing, Hank said, "Caroline Julian's daughter was killed in a car accident this morning. She was on the way to work and I guess her car was stopped in traffic. Some semi driver didn't see the stopped traffic in time and he plowed into the back of a SUV behind her car. The SUV was totaled and was pushed into Sherry's car. Sherry's car caught on fire and some people tried to get her out of the car; but, the seat belt wouldn't open. They tried; but, they just couldn't. Some guy tried to cut it off with a pocket knife; but, the fire got too intense and it drove him away. He got bad burns on his hands and arms trying."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Oh my God. Not Sherry. God this is awful."

Feeling sick, Hank said, "Thank God her kids weren't in the car. She'd just dropped them off at Day Care. I heard that an EMT had to be called to Caroline's office when her ex-husband came in to tell her a little while."

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, Booth said, "Where's Caroline now? Do you know?"

Sighing, Hank said, "Her ex, David Barron, took her home. He said he was going to be staying with her for awhile."

Swallowing hard, Booth rubbed his eyes and said, "Thanks for letting me know Hank. I uh, thanks."

Hearing the call end, Booth put his phone down on his desk and turned his chair to face towards the wall behind his desk. Putting his trembling hands on the arms of his chair, Booth stared at the wall, not seeing it.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the sad turn on events. Let me know what you think. Any good? Don't like where this is going? It's all part of my master plan. Yes I do have a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Time slowly slipped by and Booth was unaware of it. He had sat in his chair unmoving and sad for over an hour when Sweets had wandered into his office and sat down across from his desk. Clearing his throat several times, Sweets had finally stood up and walked around Booth's desk and put his hand on Booth's shoulder.

Startled, Booth jerked away from Sweets' touch and said, "What the Hell, Sweets. Next time warn me the next time you're in the room with me. I could break your neck like a twig."

Frowning, Sweets said, "Why would you do that?"

Sighing, Booth said, "You're a trained psychologist and you don't know better than to touch a war veteran when he's tuned out? Really?"

Concerned Sweets said, "Are you having a problem? Is that shooting yesterday of the bank robber causing you to flash back to Iraq or Afghanistan?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Hell no. I'm not doing that. I just meant that I'm an ex-Army Ranger. Sneaking up on me is dangerous. I could break your neck before you could count to two. Get it?"

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "I guess I do. I really didn't sneak up on you, Booth. I sat in that chair for about five minutes and cleared my throat a few times. You just didn't pay attention to me and I got concerned. I'd understand if you're upset about killing that bank robber yesterday. I know you hate that."

Sighing, Booth turned his chair around and faced the glass wall of his office. Putting his hands on his desk, Booth looked at them and said, "That bank robber got what he deserved. I don't give a shit about what happened to him. If you have to stick your nose in my business then at least find out what it is before you get all shrinky on me."

Walking back around Booth's desk, Sweets sat on the chair across from Booth and asked, "Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made the assumption that killing someone yesterday bothered you. I've only been working with you for ten years; but, I guess that doesn't count for anything."

Smirking, Booth said, "Don't act like a little girl Sweets. I'm upset about Sherry."

Puzzled, Sweets said, "Who's Sherry?"

His eyes widening, Booth stared at Sweets and said, "Caroline's daughter, Sherry. Don't you know what happened this morning?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I've been with patients all morning. What happened to Sherry?"

Looking down at his hands again, Booth said, "Sherry was killed in a traffic accident this morning. She was burned alive."

Feeling sick, Sweets said, "Oh my God."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "If she hadn't been wearing her damned seat belt she could have been saved."

Jerking his head, Sweets said, "Booth, seat belts save more lives than is cause of death. That kind of thing is just a freak happening. If someone hit her car hard enough to cause it to catch on fire and she hadn't been wearing her seat belt then she would probably would have been thrown through her windshield."

Raising his right fist and striking it against his desk, Booth said, "Well, I'd rather die of a broken neck than being burned alive you idiot."

Throwing his hands up, Sweets said, "Whoa, don't you think you're being a little personal? I didn't say anything to warrant being called an idiot."

Calming down, Booth said, "Why did you come in here, Sweets? You're my profiler not my therapist."

Looking at Booth's clenched fists, Sweets said, "I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok after shooting that bank robber yesterday. I told you."

Licking his lips, Booth said, "I don't give a damn about the bank robber Sweets. Now even if you don't have work to do, I do."

Seeing the anger on Booth's face, Sweets said, "Ok, you're not upset about yesterday. That's good. Uh, if you want to talk about Sherry, I can stay or you can see me in my office."

Sighing, Booth rubbed the his forehead and said, "I don't need your help about anything Sweets. Go find someone else to bug."

Standing, Sweets continued to look at Booth's clenched fists and said, "If you won't talk to me then talk to someone else. You really need to do that Booth."

Ignoring Sweets, Booth picked up a form and started to read it.

Sweets realizing he was talking to thin air, turned around and left Booth's office.

Booth, looking up and watching Sweets leave, sighed looked back down at the form in his hand and tried to concentrate.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be oh so lovely and appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth had been angry for the rest of the morning. Finally, sensing that he was intimidating people that he didn't mean to, he called Brennan and said that he was coming over to pick her up for lunch.

Hearing an odd tone in Booth's voice, Brennan said, "If you don't want to go to lunch, you don't have to. I can always get a sandwich from the cafeteria."

With a snap in his voice, Booth said, "I'll be there in a few minutes. You're aren't eating a damn sandwich from the cafeteria and that's a fact."

Remaining calm, Brennan said, "Good, I didn't want a sandwich anyway."

Hearing the call end, Brennan Ended the call on her end and shook her head. She didn't know why Booth was upset; but, she assumed it had something to do with killing the bank robber. She knew that Booth became very sad and emotional when he had to take a life.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth saw that she was talking to some young intern he'd never seen before. Deciding not to interrupt Brennan, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. Taking his poker chip out of his pocket, Booth started moving it across the top of his hand. Watching the poker chip move, Booth started thinking about Sherry. She had always loved Booth's ability to move the poker chip across the top of his hand. She had always considered herself a klutz and appreciated Booth's manual dexterity. Thinking of Sherry, Booth stopped moving his chip and shoved it back into his pocket. Moving his right hand up, he wiped it across his eyes and then closed them. Leaning back against the couch, Booth folded his arms across his chest and sighed. Feeling a little emotional Booth tried to make his mind blank.

Slowly the sounds around him seemed to fade out and the world became quiet.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for an hour and a half when Brennan decided Booth had slept long enough. Sitting next to Booth, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's knee and said, "Booth, you need to wake up. Booth, wake up."

Startled, Booth sat up and said, "I'm awake. I'm not asleep."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You are now. You've been asleep for an hour and a half."

Standing up, Booth said, "What the Hell, Bones. Why the Hell didn't you wake me up? You had no right to let me sleep that long. What were you thinking?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I know you didn't really sleep last night after you had your nightmare. You obviously needed the sleep or you wouldn't have fallen asleep waiting for me to finish talking to Mr. Hernandez."

Frustrated, Booth said, "So now we've both missed lunch. Damn it Bones. You can't go with out lunch, it isn't good for you. Shit. I tell you all the time that you shouldn't skip meals and now you've made me skip my meal as well as yours."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I have granola bars in my desk. I ate some of those. I'm fine. As for you, go eat lunch. No one will say anything if you do. The agents you supervise are afraid of you."

Clenching his fists, Booth said, "What do you mean they're afraid of me? My agents aren't afraid of me. They respect me. They're supposed to."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I have work to do, Booth. Go back to work. I'll see you this evening. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood by then."

Angry, Booth stared at Brennan for a full minute. Unclenching his fists, Booth turned around and left Brennan's office. Walking down the hallway, Booth passed Cam as she was coming into the building.

Smiling, Cam said, "Hey big guy, did you enjoy your nap?"

Stopping Booth stopped and stared at Cam. Opening his mouth, Booth then closed it and continued to walk down the hallway and out of the Lab.

Pursing he lips, Cam shook her head and walked over to her office. She knew what the silent treatment meant.

Oooooooooooooooo

Stopping by the Royal Diner, Booth ordered a hamburger to go and then went back to his office. Arriving back at his office, Booth had a message on his desk to report to Hacker's office for a meeting so he didn't get a chance to eat his burger. After the two hour meeting with Hacker was done, Booth arrived back at his office and threw his sandwich away. He was hungry; but, he wasn't going to eat a stone cold hamburger.

Sighing, Booth started to work on some paper work when Sweets walked into his office. Sitting on the chair across from Booth, Sweets said, "Ok, I'm sorry about this morning. I thought you might like to talk about yesterday; but, I can see that you don't want to. I was wondering if we could talk about Sherry instead."

Looking up at Sweets, Booth said, "Why would I want to do that? What's to talk about? She's dead. It was an accident. I liked Sherry; but, I know things happen. Things happen all of the time. I don't have control over those things and that's just the way it is. I'm going to go over to see Caroline tonight. Caroline is the one you should worry about. Caroline really loved her daughter. No one wants to out live their kids."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Uh huh, uh huh, but Sherry died the day after you killed someone. Two people have died around you in the last two days. I know you must be stressed out about it. If you'd just let me help you I'm pretty sure you'd be better for it. Let me help you Booth."

Putting his form down, Booth clenched his fists and said, "You know what you can do for me, Sweets?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Just tell me, I'll do it."

Staring at Sweets, Booth said, "You can get the Hell out of my office and not come back unless I invite you to. That's what you can do for me."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I'm not leaving."

Standing up, Booth said, "Fine. Then I am."

Walking around his desk, Booth walked pass Sweets and out of his office. Walking to the stairwell, Booth opened the door and ran down the stairs. Arriving at the first floor, Booth exited the stair well and entered the main lobby. Walking out of the Hoover building, Booth took a right and started walking.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth is having a hard week and he won't admit it. Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. They've been very nice and appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth wasn't sure what was wrong with him. As he walked down the sidewalk, Booth tried to think about why he was really upset. The bank robber he had killed had been on the verge of killing a child and Booth hadn't really had a choice. It was the loser or the child and Booth chose the child. He hated to take a life; but, in this case, he had taken a life to save a life. Thinking about it, he knew he could live with that decision. It's just that look on the face of the loser when he was shot was hard to forget.

His mind wandering, Booth immediately thought about Caroline and her daughter Sherry. Sherry was such a sweet young lady. She was such a happy person and really loved her life. Her husband was an environmental engineer just like she was and they had two wonderful kids. It just seemed so unfair that someone like Sherry would die so young. It just seemed so unfair that she would die the way she did.

Walking down the sidewalk, his mind was in a turmoil. Soon Booth found himself in front of the restaurant "Le Petite Fromage".

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth opened the door and walked in. Peter, standing at the reservations desk, said, "Hey, Agent Booth, joining us for a late lunch or are you here to see him?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'd like to see him if I can."

Nodding his head, Peter said, "Lunch is winding down. Take a seat at any empty table and I'll let him know you're here. Want some coffee while you wait?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, thanks Peter."

Walking over to a table in the back of the room, near the kitchen door, Booth sat down and waited.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting at his table for about twenty minutes when Gordon Wyatt stepped out of the kitchen. Most of the restaurant was empty by then and Booth knew it would be that way for at least two hours. Gordon always shut down his restaurant between 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. to get ready for the dinner crowd.

Walking over to the table, Gordon putting a full glass of wine on the table in front of him, sat down across from Booth and said, "It's nice of you to drop by and see me Booth. How have you been?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm fine. I just thought I'd check on you and make sure you're ok."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Oh business is good. I'm trying out a new menu this week and so far it seems to be a success."

Watching Booth look at his coffee, Gordon said, "I'm serving monkey brains on toast."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "That's nice."

Sighing, Gordon put his hand on Booth's hand and said, "What's wrong?"

Looking up, Booth said, "Nothing. Everything is fine. I'm getting a promotion. I'm not going to have to do sniper duty anymore."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "I read about the bank robber being killed yesterday. I assumed you were the one who saved the child."

Staring at his cup again, Booth said, "Yeah, it was me. The guy was going to kill the boy he'd taken hostage. I didn't have a choice. I'm ok with it."

Pursing his lips, Gordon said, "Why aren't you going to be a sniper anymore? Is that something you asked for?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I'm tired of collecting faces."

Frowning, Gordon moved his hand back to his glass of wine and said, "Collecting faces?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Yeah, well you have to look your victim in the face to shoot them between the eyes. Every time I kill someone I end up collecting the look on his face when he dies. I have too many of those in my head. I can't do that anymore. I can't collect any more of their faces."

Sipping his wine, Gordon looked at Booth's clinched hands and said, "Why do you call them your victims?"

Looking up, Booth said, "What?"

Putting his glass down, Gordon said, "You said you have to look your victim in the face. I wouldn't call them victims. They were evil men doing evil things and you killed them to make them stop. I'd hardly call them victims."

Sighing, Booth said, "I don't know why I said victims. Maybe because I'm really good at my job and I never miss. I guess that makes them victims of my skill."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "They aren't victims. You are not a killer. You are a law enforcement agent doing his duty to protect the rest of us. Without you, we'd be at the mercy of all manner of evil. You stop that evil and make sure that we can live our lives a little happier and a little safer."

Wiping his right hand across his eyes, Booth said, "Except when they burn to death in car accidents."

Startled, Gordon asked, "What? Whose died that way?"

Looking up at Gordon, Booth said, "Caroline's daughter Sherry died this morning in a car wreck. She was wearing her seat belt and no one could get it off of her and she died being burned alive. If she hadn't been wearing her seat belt she might be alive now. She wouldn't have died a horrible way anyways. Bones wants me to wear my seat belt all of the time. I can't do it. I won't do it. I have to be able to get out of my car. I can't risk it. I really don't want to upset Bones; but, I can't wear it. I won't do it."

Putting his right hand in front of his mouth, Gordon said, "Oh my. I hadn't heard about Sherry. I'm so sorry to hear about this."

Pausing, Gordon put his hand down and moved his glass around in a figure eight, "You never wear your seat belt, Booth. Not for as long as I've known you. Setting aside Sherry's accident for the moment, why don't you wear your seatbelt?"

Picking up his coffee cup, Booth took a sip and put the cup down, "I've been in a couple of war zones, you know that."

Seeing Gordon nod, Booth said, "When you're in a war zone, you have to be able to exit whatever vehicle you're in as fast as you can. Sometimes, seconds can make a difference. Sometimes things happen and if you're wearing a seat belt you can drown. We, I just don't wear seat belts in a war zone."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "Drown? You said drown?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Yeah, a couple of buddies of mine were driving across the Tigris river when their truck hit an IED. The truck they were in veered off of the bridge and into the river. There were some guys following behind in a Humvee. The guys jumped into the river and tried to save them; but, they could only save the driver. The guy in the passenger side was wearing a seat belt and he was locked in. By the time the divers got a knife out and cut him out he'd already drowned. It was pretty bad."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "I see. You tried to save your buddy, Booth; but, sometimes fate is cruel and people we know and like die. That's life."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I didn't say I was one of the divers."

Smiling, Gordon said, "You didn't have to."

Ooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this chapter? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at his cup of coffee, Booth thought about Kosovo, about Iraq, about Afghanistan. It seemed that he had lost more than a few friends in his life and some of them had been almost like brothers. It pained Booth to think that such fine young men had lost their lives and wouldn't have the things in life that he did.

Looking at Gordon, Booth said, "I'm a lucky man. I have a wife that loves me. I have a six year old daughter who is really a great kid. She never gives me or Bones any trouble. Well, I mean for a kid. You know most kids do stuff; but, she doesn't do bad stuff, just kid stuff. I have a great job and I have a lot of friends. What more can a guy like me ask for?"

Sipping his wine and watching Booth's face over the rim of the glass, Gordon asked, "A guy like you?"

Frowning, Booth said, "What?"

Putting his glass down, Gordon said, "You said a guy like you. What do you mean a guy like you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked away towards the front of the building and said, "I've killed a lot of men in my life. If it wasn't for Bones, I'm pretty sure that I'd be alone in this world. Not a lot of women are interested in staying with a guy that has that much blood on his hands. My nightmares alone have been enough to scare off women I've tried to have relationships with. I've had a few women try to stick it out with me; but, they wouldn't marry me. Hell, they recognized damaged goods when they saw it. The only one that's ever given me a chance is Bones. I know a good thing when I have it."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "You aren't damaged goods, Booth. You're a man with a violent past; but, that is because of the jobs you've had. You were a sniper in the army and in the FBI. It was your job to eliminate evil men. That's what you did. You removed a cancer from society. Someone has to do that and you were the one who did it. That doesn't mean you have blood on your hands. You're not a killer Booth. You're a good man who has done an impossible job. You haven't done anything wrong and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Looking back at Gordon, Booth said, "I'm not ashamed of what I've done. I just, um." Not continuing, Booth moved his right arm up and rested his forehead against his open hand.

Looking at Booth, Gordon said, "Do you have a lot of nightmares?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. Once or twice a week. Sometimes more."

Lowering his head and trying to see Booth's expression, Gordon sighed and said, "Are you upset about killing the bank robber yesterday or is this about Sherry or both?"

Removing his hand from his face, Booth looked at Gordon and said, "Both. I'm tired of being the go to guy when the FBI wants someone dead. I love my job and I don't mind the idea of killing someone if they're threatening me or Bones; but, I don't want to shoot someone whose just standing there. That guy I shot yesterday was just standing there. He wasn't threatening my life. I just stood on the roof across the street and shot him. I don't want to do that anymore."

Moving his wine glass back and forth on the table in front of him, Gordon said, "But he wasn't just standing there, Booth. He had a child in his arms and he was threatening to kill the child. You did what you had to do."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "You don't think I know that? I know that. It's just, he was so surprised when I shot him. He didn't see me. He didn't know I was even there. He was alive one minute and the next minute he was dead. Surprise."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "It shouldn't have been a surprise to him. He had to have known that taking a child hostage was going to turn out badly. Have you considered that the man was trying to commit suicide by cop?"

Sitting up straight, Booth said, "What?"

Sighing, Gordon said, "You heard me. You know that happens all of the time. The man wanted to die and he was too much of a coward to take his own life. He knew that taking a child hostage and threatening to kill the child was dangerous. I put it to you that he knew that and that he was counting on you or someone like you to kill him. He didn't give a damn who helped him die. He didn't care if it would effect anyone else. He was a very selfish, self-centered man who used you to end his life. I believe you are a victim of suicide by cop."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Do you really think that's true?"

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Yes, I do. You did what you did because it needed to be done. You were manipulated by a coward to do his dirty work for him. You have nothing to feel guilty about. If you hadn't killed him he would have killed the child to force you to kill him anyways. You just did what he wanted. It makes you and the child the victims, not the bank robber."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'll have to think about that. Yeah, I'll have to think about that a lot."

Looking at Gordon's wine glass, Booth said, "Thanks. I'd never thought about it like that."

Smiling, Gordon raised his wine glass to his lips and drained his glass. Putting his glass down, Gordon said, "About the seat belt thing. I think you need to talk to Dr. Brennan about your distrust of seat belts. You need to be honest in your conversation and not be afraid to tell her why you hate seat belts. There might be room for compromise if you will just talk to her and listen to what she has to say."

Picking up his now cold cup of coffee, Booth drank the rest of the coffee and put his cup back down. Looking at Gordon and smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Chef. I always feel pretty good talking to you."

Nodding his head, Gordon Wyatt said, "Well, I am the best Chef slash psychologist in the D. C. area even if I do have to say so myself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Here is a little irony for you. My car was totaled last week when a woman ran a red light and smashed into my car. She hit the drivers side of my car and spun my car so that I went from facing South to facing East. My car was totally destroyed and I walked away without a scratch. Of course, I was wearing my seat belts. Don't you just love those little ironies that invade your life from time to time?


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading my story. I know there are a lot of them out there.

I definitely don't own Bones; but, you knew that. We all know that.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving the restaurant, Booth had walked back to the Hoover and after sitting behind his desk in his office, Booth took his phone out of his pocket and called Brennan.

"Brennan."

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey, Bones. I'm sorry I was an ass earlier. I was upset and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry I did that."

Walking over to her desk, Brennan sat down on her chair and said, "I know you're upset about the shooting yesterday, Booth. I didn't take what you said personally. I realize you need to process your actions and it takes awhile for you to do that."

Looking at his wedding ring, Booth said, "I love you Bones. You're too good for me."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't be ridiculous Booth. I am not too good for you. I am just right for you and you are just right for me."

Sadly, Booth said, "I need to talk to you about something Bones; but, I can't do it over the phone. I might be late tonight; but, when I get home I really need to talk to you."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Would you like me to come over there? We can talk about it then."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, I have a meeting with Cullen and Hacker in twenty minutes and God knows how long it's going to be because I sure don't. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving work, Booth dropped by Caroline's apartment to check on her. When he had got there David had answered the door and had told Booth that Caroline was sleeping. Booth didn't want to disturb her; so, he had asked David to tell Caroline that he had dropped by and he wanted her to know that if she needed his help with anything all she had to do was tell him.

With a sad smile, David said, "Thanks Agent Booth. Caroline really considers you a dear friend and I'll make sure she knows you came by. I'll call you tomorrow sometime to let you know about the viewing and the funeral."

ooooooooooooooooo

It had been a long day and Booth was finally home. Walking into the quiet household, Booth realized that this was the second day in a row that he had come home when everyone else was asleep. Walking into the kitchen, Booth rummaged around in the fridge and pulled out a couple of hard boiled eggs and made an egg sandwich. Still hungry, Booth found some cold pizza and ate it without heating it up.

Finally full, Booth walked upstairs and stopping at Christine's door, opened it and looked in to the room. Seeing his daughter, sleeping, Booth felt guilty that he hadn't really had a chance to talk to her for the last couple of days. He tried to be a good father; but, he sure wasn't acting like it lately and he knew he would have to make it up to his daughter when the weekend came.

Closing the door as quietly as he could, Booth walked down the hallway to his and Brennan's room and opened the door. Seeing Brennan asleep, Booth retrieved some boxers from his dresser and walked into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Booth had opted for a bath and had been sitting in the tub, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed when her heard the door open and Brennan say, "I'm just making sure that you don't drown Booth. You really shouldn't take a bath when you're that tired."

Keeping his eyes closed, Booth smiled and said, "I'm not sleeping Bones. I'm just thinking."

Hearing her walk over to the toilet, lower the lid and sit down, Booth said, "Go back to bed, Bones. I'm just soaking in the hot water because my back is a little stiff from sitting in meetings all afternoon and evening. I may regret that promotion yet. I never realized that it involved that much one on one time with Hacker and Cullen."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something important when you got home. You're home and I'm awake. What do you want to talk about?"

Sighing, Booth opened his eyes and said, "Let me finish up my bath and then we'll talk. Just give me a few minutes."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood up and said, "Alright. I'll wait in bed for you to come talk to me."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones. I can't have a serious conversation with you if I'm sitting in a bathtub naked."

Laughing, Brennan said, "No, I suppose not although we did have a very serious conversation once a long time ago when you were in your bathtub and I couldn't wait to talk to you about you going undercover without telling me."

Frowning, Booth said, "Bones, that wasn't my fault. I told you, Sweets was supposed to tell you that I was being used to catch that guy. I can't help it if Sweets was taking his job too seriously. If I had known he was going to refuse to tell you, I would have called you right away to let you know I was ok."

Sighing, Brennan said, "He was experimenting on us."

Feeling a surge of anger, Booth said, "What?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "He didn't tell me you were alive at the time because he wanted to observe how I behaved when I thought you were dead. He wanted to use those observations in that book he was writing."

Very angry, Booth stood up and said, "What the Hell. You're just telling me about this now? He had no right to do that to you. My God, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his stupid neck."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "That was over ten years ago. It's too late to do anything about it now. Please just forget about it. I'm not sure why I said anything about it just now."

Stepping out of the tub, Booth grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Glancing at Brennan, Booth said, "There's no statute of limitations when it comes to punishing someone for treating my girl like a damned experiment. You wait until I see that idiot tomorrow. I'm going to make him sorry his mother went through the trouble of having him in the first place."

Walking over to where Booth was agitatedly drying off, Brennan put her arms around Booth's waist and leaned her head against his chest. Feeling Booth trembling with anger, Brennan said, "It was ten years ago, Booth. Stop and think. You can't hurt Sweets over an incident that occurred that long ago. I understand your anger; but, it really isn't necessary for you to take revenge over it. Too much has happened between us between then and now and I don't want to think about those times again. I don't want you to think about those times again either."

Dropping his towel, Booth put his arms around Brennan and said, "Bones. I love you. I've always loved you. Even back then. I never meant for you to be hurt back then and I really felt bad when I found out that you really thought I'd died. I'm really really sorry that happened. I never should have let Cullen talk me into that shit. It was a mistake and it really screwed us up for a time. I'm sorry, Babe. I'm really sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Quit saying you're sorry Booth. It wasn't your fault that Sweets behaved the way he did. You did your job thinking that everything was being handled professionally. I wasn't your wife then and the FBI was not obligated to tell me anything."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Booth said, "You were my partner, Bones. Sweets knew that you were also my best friend. He had no right to do that to you. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. He needs to know that I know what he did."

Moving her head up to look at Booth, Brennan said, "Promise me that you won't kill him, Booth."

Laughing, Booth said, "Nah, I'm not going to kill the little weasel. I'm just going to remind him that screwing with you or me is not in his best interest. It'll be ok. I'm just going to scare him a little. Want to help?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "Maybe."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Oops, Brennan finally told Booth about Sweets experiment. I'm glad I'm not Sweets.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think of it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had walked back into their bedroom to give Booth some time to calm down and get ready for bed. Sitting on their bed, Brennan listened to Booth moving around the bathroom and worried about what he wanted to talk to her about.

After Booth had brushed his teeth, he walked into the bedroom and saw Brennan sitting up in bed with her back leaning against the headboard. Walking around the bed, Booth sat down on the edge of the bed next to Brennan.

Looking sad, Booth said, "I need to talk to you, Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course, Booth. What do you want to talk about?"

Biting his lower lip, Booth looked down at the floor and said, "When I was in Iraq, Desert Storm, I was captured by the Republican Guard. I know you know that; but, I guess I never told you how that happened. Can I tell you about it?"

Leaning over, Brennan picked up Booth's right hand in her hands and said, "Yes, I wish you would."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to stare at the floor and said, "I was assigned the job of trying to take out some of the leaders of the Republican Guard. Oh, not Saddam Hussein, I could never have got close enough to him even if I'd tried; but, it was thought if me and some of my buddies could take out some of the leaders of his tribe and maybe some of the higher ranking officers of his army, we might sow a little chaos.

We'd set out at night in two Humvees. For a war zone, it seemed kind of quiet in the area we were in. My buddy, Tommy Casey kept saying that it was too quiet. During the day, you could see the burning oil wells and you knew for sure that what you were seeing wasn't good; but, at night, the fires looked different. You didn't see the black smoke, just the orange fire.

Anyways, we had made it to the Tigris River and were crossing it, when the truck in front of me and Tommy must have hit a IED and it caused the driver to veer off of the road and into the river. Tommy stopped the truck we were in and we both jumped out of the truck and ran to the river's edge. We could see the Humvee in the water and we both jumped in. I reached the driver and found him trying to open the door. I helped him open the door and I got Fred out of the truck and to the surface. Tommy swam over to us and said he couldn't get Mac out of the truck. That stupid shit had put his seat belt on and Tommy couldn't get it unlocked. Me and Tommy dived back down and we cut the seat belt off of Mac; but, when we pulled him to the surface, he was already unconscious. I was sure he was dead; but, me and Tommy and Fred pulled Mac to the edge of the river and pulled him onto the bank. I tried to give Mac mouth to mouth; but, it didn't help. He was dead and I couldn't bring him back."

Looking up at Brennan, Booth said, "Mac drowned."

Nodding her head, Brennan waited to see if Booth wanted to say anything else.

Looking back down at the floor, Booth said, "While we were trying to revive Mac, some Republican Guard showed up and captured us. They wanted to know why there were only four of us and what we were doing."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth continued, "We didn't tell them and that just pissed them off. The officer in charge pulled Fred away from us and put a gun to his head and said he'd kill him if we didn't talk. We just stood there and that son of a bitch pulled the trigger and killed Fred. Tommy went berserk and charged the officer. They shot Tommy down before he'd got two feet away from where we'd been standing. I was all alone then."

Afraid to interrupt Booth, Brennan closed her eyes and listened.

Sighing, Booth said, "They made me get into a truck and then they blind folded me and tied my and hands and feet together. They drove me somewhere and when we got to where ever we were they picked me up, carried me into a building and threw me into a room. I waited to see what was going to happen to me. I really didn't have any choice because I couldn't get my hands and feet free. I was scared Bones. At first, I was hoping they would just shoot me and get it over with; but, they had other plans for me."

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Are you sure you want to hear the rest? I can stop."

Shaking her head, Brennan opened her eyes and said, "If you want to tell it to me then I want to hear it Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth looked at the sincerity in Brennan's face and then looked back down at the floor, "They left me in the room until morning. I guess they thought I'd piss myself or something and I'd tell them what they wanted to know. I knew that if I did tell them what they wanted to know I'd be a dead man; so, I didn't say anything. I'd decided that I needed to stay alive for my family. They got mad and decided to try to make me talk. I don't think I'll tell you what they did. That isn't important."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I know what they did Booth. I've seen your x-rays more than once. You don't need to tell me because I already know."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, well they tried to make me talk and I refused to do it. You know me, I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be. Anyways, they tried to persuade me for two days. Two pretty long days. I was pretty sure they were losing patience after those two days and they were just going to kill me. I guess they were giving it a last shot and just beating the shit out of me when I blacked out. I was unconscious and the next thing I know someone is bending over me and telling me that everything was ok. I was in a truck and I was strapped to a gurney. My guys found me. Someone said that they killed all of the Republican Guard that were in the building. They drove me to Kuwait and put me in the hospital. I was there for a few days and then they transferred me to Germany. I was there for a few weeks when they decided to sent me back state side."

Looking back at Brennan, Booth said, "I'm telling you this because I'm trying to explain to you why I don't want to wear seatbelts. I don't feel comfortable wearing the damn things. I feel like I'm endangering myself when I do it. I need you to understand that."

Sighing, Brennan said, "You aren't in a war zone any more Booth. It's safer to wear them than it is to not wear them."

Licking his lips, Booth said, "I haven't told you what happened to Sherry today."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Sherry who?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any good? If you have the time please review my story. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for giving my story a chance. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking at Brennan with deep sadness on his face, Booth said, "Caroline's daughter, Sherry, died this morning in a pretty bad car accident. She was sitting in a traffic jam and some trucker just plowed into the SUV behind Sherry. The SUV was shoved into Sherry's car and her car was pushed into the car in front of hers. Her car caught on fire and she couldn't get her seat belt off. Some guys who witnessed the accident tried to get her out of the car; but, they couldn't. Some guy had a pocket knife and he tried to cut off her seat belt; but, the fire was so intense he couldn't do it. He got burns on his hands and arms trying; but, he just couldn't get it done. Sherry died."

Taking a deep breath, Booth said, "She was wearing a seat belt and it killed her. Just like Mac. Don't you see, I can't wear a seat belt. I mean I try, I do, I use them sometimes; but, most of the time I feel like I'm going to die if I do and that was before Sherry died. Now I don't want to wear them at all. Never. Do you see?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth, that was a freak accident. The odds of dying that way are astronomical. Wearing seat belts are more likely to save your life not kill you. You know of two instances where someone died because they were wearing a seat belt; but, I could probably do some quick research and show you where thousands of people survived an accident because they were wearing a seat belt. You're focusing on two deaths that have effected you because you knew them personally. I understand that. I do. I just need you to see that you're letting your personal loss effect you. It's making you fearful and irrational."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm not irrational Bones. I'm completely rational. I'm not wearing a seat belt and that's final."

Closing her eyes, Brennan said, "What about those in the vehicles with you? Are you going to insist that they not wear seat belts?"

Turning away from Brennan, Booth said, "I'm not a complete idiot, Bones. No, I won't do that. I want you to be safe. I just think if I'm free and we have an accident I would be able to react and get my family out of the car. You know I carry a knife with me and it isn't some lame pocket knife that might give you a paper cut, maybe. My knife would save us and I'd be free to use it. No, everyone has to wear their seat belts and I won't."

Frowning, Brennan opened her eyes and said, "There's a problem with your logic Booth. What if our car or truck is hit so hard that you're thrown through the windshield. If you're dead then you can't save anyone."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth shook his head and said, "Don't ask me to wear seat belts Bones. I can't do it."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Alright, I won't for now. I'll give you some time and then we'll talk about it again."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned towards Brennan and kissed her. Leaning back, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for a little over two hours when he awoke. He didn't know why he'd woke up; but, looking over to the other side of the bed he found out he was alone. Lying on the bed for about ten minutes, Booth waited for Brennan to come back to bed. When she didn't appear in the room, Booth became concerned and got out of bed. He knew she wasn't in the bathroom because the door was open and the light was off. Walking across the room, Booth opened the bedroom door and walked into the hallway. Seeing the other bedroom doors closed, Booth walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Booth found Brennan. She was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up and her head down. She was crying.

Afraid that something was wrong, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan. Putting his left arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth asked, "What's wrong Bones? Are you OK? Are you sick?"

Not looking up, Brennan stopped crying. Finally moving her hands across her eyes, Brennan raised her head and looked away from Booth. "I'm alright. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll be up in a little while."

Confused, Booth said, "Bones, you're down here crying. Something's wrong. What is it?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "It isn't anything you need to concern yourself with Booth. Go back to bed."

Leaning down and trying to look at her face, Booth said, "Bones, let me help you. I want to help you. Just tell me why you're crying. Please, I am asking you."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan said, "I'm afraid."

Shaking his head, Booth moved his right hand and cupped Brennan's chin and said, "I don't understand, what are you afraid of?"

Tears beginning to slide down her cheeks again, Brennan said, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I don't want to live without you Booth. I love you and I want those 30 or 40 years you told me about in front of the Hoover a long time ago. I want to be with you until you and I are very old."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I'm not going anywhere Bones. I love you. What makes you think I'm going to leave you? I want those 30 or 40 years too."

Sighing, Brennan said, "You won't wear your seatbelt any more and I'm afraid you are going to die in a automobile accident. You were in an accident just a few weeks ago and broke your left arm and suffered a concussion. You weren't wearing your seatbelt and you were hurt. The next time, you may not be as fortunate and you may be killed. I don't want you to take risks with your life like that, Booth. I don't want you to die in an accident when it could be easily prevented by your wearing a seatbelt. You promised me that you'd never leave me; but, it could happen so easily. If you break your promise to me and you leave me I'm not sure that I would want to continue without you. You promised me Booth. You promised me that you'd never leave me."

Running his right hand through his hair, Booth said, "God Bones. You don't play fair. You know that? You never have."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't know what that means."

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth said, "I guess it means I'm going to try to wear my seatbelt, Bones. I'll try for you. I'm not making any promises about the seatbelts. I'm just saying I'll try."

Wiping her tears from her face, Brennan said, "Thank you Booth. That's all I want you to do. I want you to try."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned his head against Brennan's head and said, "You know why you win so many arguments, Bones?"

Smiling a watery smile, Brennan said, "Because of my superior intellect?"

Snorting, Booth said, "Nope, because you cheat and use my words against me. You don't play fair, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, he's going to try. That's a start.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think of it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, after Booth had cleared up some of his paper work and had a meeting with Hacker, again, Booth walked over to Sweets office and entered without knocking.

Seeing Sweets sitting at his desk, looking over a folder, Booth clapped his hands and said, "Chop, chop, Sweets, let's go. We've got a case."

Looking up, Sweets said, "We've got a case? I thought you were promoted yesterday."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure; but, I don't plan to sit on my ass all of the time. I'm going to be taking cases when we're short handed and we are short handed right now. Come on, let's go."

Standing up, Sweets grabbed his jacket and walked behind Booth out of his office and down the hallway to the elevator. Getting on to the elevator, Sweets glanced at Booth's face and saw a look of anger flick across his face. A little unsettled, Sweets asked, "Are you mad at me or something?"

His face now a complete blank, Booth said, "Nope."

Frowning, Sweets shrugged his shoulders and faced the door. Booth staring at the back of Sweets head, put his right hand in his pants pocket and gripped his poker chip.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they were in Booth's SUV and on the way, Sweets asked, "Where are we going?"

Ignoring Sweets, Booth drove with intense concentration. Sweets, worried that Booth was behaving erratically because of the shooting and because of Sherry, looked at Booth and said, "Look. Maybe you shouldn't be taking a case right now. You probably should have taken the rest of the week off. In fact, that's what normal procedure dictates. Why are you still working?"

Without turning his head, Booth asked, "You think I'm going psycho?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "I didn't say that. I just meant that you've been under a lot of pressure for the last few days and I think you need a break, especially since they took your partner away from you. I know it must be difficult losing your partnership with Dr. Brennan. You've been partners for so long. You must be feeling a lot of stress right now."

Sighing, Booth flicked his eyes over at Sweets and said, "I don't want to talk about it. For once in your life please keep quiet."

Worried that Booth was more on edge than he had originally thought, Sweets looked out of the side window and practiced slow breathing techniques. He felt that someone should be the calm in this partnership and it looked like it would have to be him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth parked in the garage in visitors parking.

Sweets, confused, turned to Booth and said, "What are we doing here? I thought we had a case."

Booth, ignoring Sweets, opened the driver's side door and slid out of the truck. Slaming his door, Booth walked across the parking garage. Half way to the elevator, Booth heard Sweets get out of the truck and follow him. Smiling, Booth looked around and saw that the garage was empty of people. Looking back at Sweets, Booth gave him a look of pure hate.

Sweets, seeing the look on Booth's face, stopped and said, "You are mad at me. Why? What did I do to you? You know I had nothing to do with them taking your partner from you don't you? I'm not your therapist."

Punching the elevator button, Booth waited for the car to arrive. Sweets, walking slowly, arrived at the elevator and stood staring at Booth. Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Maybe you need to get someone else to partner up with you. You're obviously having a problem with me today."

The elevator car arriving, the door opened and Booth stepped in. Holding his hand across the door's edge, Booth said, "Get in the damn elevator. I haven't got all day to waste."

Unsure, what he should do, Sweets stepped into the elevator car and backed himself against the back wall. Booth staring at the elevator door, smiled.

Once the elevator reached their destination, Booth got out and walked towards the main entrance to the Lab. Sweets, worried, slowly followed Booth to the Lab.

After entering the Lab, Booth walked over to the autopsy room and entered the room. Sweets following behind was surprised when he entered the room and found Brennan standing near an autopsy table.

Once Sweets was in the room, Booth closed the door and stood in front of the door. Sweets, puzzled, turned to look at Booth and then Brennan. Staring at the empty table, Sweets said, "Ok, what's going on?"

Brennan, folding her arms across her chest, said, "I told him Sweets."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Told who, what?"

Flicking her eyes at Booth, Brennan said, "I told Booth about why you didn't tell me that he was alive that time the FBI faked his death when Pam Nunan shot him. I told him how you used us as guinea pigs so you could collect data for that book you were working on."

Afraid, Sweets turned and looked at Booth.

Booth, standing in front of the door, said, "Did I ever tell you how Bones and me worked out the perfect murder?"

Swallowing hard, Sweets nervously ran his right hand through his hair and said, "I'd like to leave Booth."

Smiling grimly, Booth said, "I bet you would. What gave you the right to treat Bones like a damn experiment? We gave you premission to study our partnership not experiment on us like lab rats."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "It wasn't an experiment. I was told to only tell people on the list that I thought were necessary. Dr. Brennan was your partner not a loved one and I didn't see any reason to tell her."

Pointing at Sweets, Booth said, "Bullshit. You knew how I felt about Bones and you knew she considered me her best friend. You just wanted to see how she'd react to my death so you could confirm or deny some half ass theory you had. You used her and you used me."

Trembling, Sweets said, "I didn't use anyone. I did what the FBI asked me to do."

His body rigid with anger, Booth said, "You didn't do what the FBI asked you to do. That's the problem. You didn't do your damn job and you hurt Bones not doing it. You knew she'd been abandoned by her family when she was young and she worried about the people that she loved leaving her again and you didn't care. You didn't care that she would think I had abandoned her. You didn't care that she would be mad at me when she found out I was alive. You sure as Hell didn't care that it might make her mad enough to quit being my partner. We were a God damned experiment for that dumb ass book you were writing."

Holding his body still, Sweets looked at Booth and said, "You agreed to let me observe you."

Stepping a few paces closer to Sweets, Booth said, "I didn't agree to you jeopardizing my friendship and partnership. I never agreed to that. I aught to beat the shit out of you."

Stepping back a few steps, Sweets said, "You'd lose your job."

Laughing, Booth said, "So?"

Concerned, Brennan said, "Booth."

Looking over at Brennan, Booth shook his head and said, "I don't care Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I do Booth. You told Sweets what you wanted to say. Let him go. It's enough."

Exhaling, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "For you Bones. Not for him."

Turning around, Booth walked to the door, opened it and left the room.

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "Why now? Why tell him now?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I don't know why. It may be because I don't believe that Booth and I should have any secrets beween us and this secret has been kept long enough."

Sweets looking at the now open door and then back at Brennan, said, "I could get him suspended for this."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I don't think so. You'd have to explain why this happened and I would make sure that Booth's side of this was told. Booth didn't hurt you and you should be grateful for that. I advise you to walk away from this and leave Booth alone. You've disppointed him. He thinks of you as his younger brother and you've really disappointed him. You treated Booth just like his brother and his father did. You never thought about what you were doing to Booth when you performed your experiments. You only thought of yourself. You've hurt Booth with your selfishness. He will no doubt forgive you because that's who he is. I may not because that is who I am."

Walking around Sweets, Brennan walked through the doorway and back down the hall to her office.

Sweets, realizing that things were changed with Booth and himself, felt like crying. He considered Booth to be the brother he never had and really the only family he really had in this world. He knew that he had screwed up and he would have to find a way to get Booth to forgive him. He never thought that something he'd done as a young man could come back and haunt him. Not ten years later. It just didn't seem possible.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I always hated the idea that Sweets had treated Brennan so badly by letting her believe that Booth was dead. It just made her put up a stronger wall between her and Booth and that was Sweet's fault. Since that is never going to be addressed again; I wanted Booth and Brennan to finally get revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I really do appreciate it when you review my stories.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days were quiet ones. David had contacted Booth to let him know when Sherry's funeral was going to be held and Booth had let David know that if he needed him to ferry family from the airport to hotels and motels then to let him know. Caroline had a lot of family in Louisiana that planned to fly in for the funeral. Booth hadn't spoken to Caroline yet and that worried Booth. David had told him that Caroline wasn't talking to anyone except him and that really worried David.

Booth made plans to drive over to Caroline's apartment to see if he could help Caroline in any way. When he had arrived, Caroline had taken one look at Booth, wrapped her arms around Booth and cried. Booth, patting Caroline's back, had held her until she'd finally stopped. Smiling sadly, Caroline had told Booth that he was the little brother she'd always wished that she'd had.

Caroline had a lot of friends and when the day arrived for the funeral, Caroline had found half the church filled with FBI Agents, the squints from the Jeffersonian, several lawyers and surprisingly, Max.

Booth, Brennan and Christine sat with the family, per Caroline's wishes and Booth had fought back tears during the service. He didn't want to cry in front of people he knew as it seemed a little unmanly; but, in the end, watching Caroline cry had made Booth cry. Brennan, holding Booth's hand during most of the service, felt bad that Booth seemed to be taking Sherry's death so hard.

Max, sitting in the back of the church, had seen the sadness on Booth's face and realized that Booth wasn't the hard ass he'd always considered him to be. He knew his daughter had to be drawn to Booth for a reason and Max felt that he was finally seeing why.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had returned to the Hoover the next day, working steadily on reports when Booth heard a knock on his doorframe. Looking up, Booth saw Sweets standing in his doorway. Looking back down, Booth did his best to ignore Sweets.

Sighing, Sweets walked across the office and sat down in the chair in front of Booth's desk. Staring at Booth, Sweets saw Booth sigh and then look up.

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you want Dr. Sweets?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Sweets asked, "Dr. Sweets? You never call me Dr. Sweets."

Folding his hands on his desk in front of him, Booth said, "I'm a busy man, Dr. Sweets. Tell me what you want or leave."

Biting his lower lip, Sweets stared at Booth and then said, "I heard Dr. Brennan and Agent Sokolek caught a case this morning. I want to know if I'm going to be their profiler."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "You'd have to ask them. I gave Agent Sokolek your name and Dr. Benson's name and told him he could choose one of you as his profiler. I won't make that decision for him."

Sitting forward, Sweets said, "But I'm a really good profiler, you've said so yourself. I've been working with Dr. Brennan for over ten years. Why do they have to chose between me and Dr. Benson?"

Laughing, Booth said, "You're kidding me or maybe you're kidding yourself. I won't make Bones work with anyone she doesn't want to work with. If you want to continue to work with her then you'll have to talk to her not me."

Frowning, Sweets asked, "What if I talk to Agent Sokolek and he agrees to let me be his profiler?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Agent Sokolek won't pick someone that Bones doesn't want to work with. Agent Sokolek is ambitious and he wants to inherit my solve rate. He won't antagonize his new partner. If you want to be their profiler you have to get Bones to agree to it. I'm staying out of it."

Sighing, Sweets said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was unthinking ten years ago. I was young and full of myself. Please, Booth, it was ten years ago and there's been a lot of water flowing under that bridge since then. Won't you forgive me? I really am sorry I handled the notifications the way I did. I'm more mature now. You know I'd never do something like that now. I'm asking you for your forgiveness."

Sitting back in his chair, Booth put his hands on his arm rests and said, 'You're groveling to the wrong person. You need to grovel to Bones. If she's willing to forgive you then I will. If she won't then I won't. Simple enough. I'm sure you can handle something as simple as that. Would you like me to write it down? Maybe you'll be more careful with my instructions this time."

Uncrossing his arms, Sweets put his hands on his thighs and said, "It was ten years ago. Ten years Booth. Why can't we just move on?"

Rubbing his lower lip, Booth looked at Sweets and said, "You don't know me as well as you think you do. I didn't talk to my father for twenty years. I'm a world class grudge holder when I want to be. Bones is too by the way. Maybe you should check your notes, I'm sure you have that written down somewhere."

Standing up, Sweets said, "I will get you to forgive me Booth. You'll see. Our friendship isn't over."

Giving Sweets a pitying look, Booth said, "Maybe."

Looking down at a report he'd been reading when Sweets walked into his office, Booth started to read again. Sweets, seeing that he was dismissed, turned around and walked out of Booth's office. Walking slowly down the hallway, Sweets thought about what he needed to do to fix the mess he was in.

Charlie, walking past Sweets, stopped and said, "Hey, Dr. Sweets, Agent Sokolek is looking for you."

Looking up at Charlie, Sweets said, "Thanks, Charlie. I'll go see him in a few minutes. I need a cup of coffee."

Smiling, Charlie nodded his head and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Still interested?


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for reading my story. My story has taken a few twists and turns. I hope it is still interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sweets found Agent Sokolek in Booth's old office which was now Sokoleks' new office. Rapping on the doorframe, Sweets looked at Agent Sokolek and waited for him to recognize he was standing in the doorway. Sweets wanted Sokolek to see that he wasn't pushy.

Alex looking up, motioned for Sweets to come into his office. Standing up, Alex walked around his desk and offered his hand.

Shaking Alex's hand, Sweets said, "I'm Dr. Lance Sweets. Charlie said you were looking for me? I was in a meeting with Agent Booth and I just got out of it a few minutes ago."

Pointing to the chair across from his desk, Alex said, "Please have a seat."

Walking back around his desk, Alex sat down and said, "You've been Dr. Brennan's profiler for a long time now."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Yes, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan asked me to start profiling for them about ten years ago. I think I've done a pretty good job too. Agent Booth use to call me a human lie detector."

Smiling, Alex said, "Yeah, that's good. The reason I wanted to talk to you is Dr. Brennan hasn't made up her mind whether or not she wants to continue to use your services. She wouldn't tell me why; but, she is my partner and if she decides to go with someone else then that's what we're going to do. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to give her the final say. She and Agent Booth's solve rate is the best in the country. I want to build on that. To do that I need to keep her happy. At least that's what Booth tells me."

Sighing, Sweets said, "Maybe I need to go talk to Brennan. We've had a few issues lately and I think if we cleared them up; she might keep me on. You're going to learn pretty quickly that Brennan doesn't like change. When she works with someone she likes to keep working with them. She might be having a problem with me right now; but, chances are she may not want to work with another profiler. It's just the way she is."

Nodding his head, Alex said, "I've been thoroughly briefed about Dr. Brennan's ways. She's a genius and I've been told that I'll have to be careful when I interact with her for awhile. She can be a little prickly; but, she only wants to work with the best and right now, I'm the best available. If you're the best then she may want to work with you. I don't know and frankly right now I don't care. I'm her partner and if changing profilers makes her happy then that's what we'll do. If you think it would help to go talk to her then you better do it. Booth has given me until the end of the week to tell him who our profiler will be."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Fair enough. I'll go talk to her this afternoon. I heard you guys have a case right now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Alex said, "Yeah, we were sent out to the crime scene this morning. The body has been delivered to the Jeffersonian and Dr. Brennan is looking over the body right now. She said she and Cam will probably be able to brief me sometime later this afternoon."

Sighing, Sweets said, "Ok, good to know. I'll go over there in a little while and talk to her." Smiling, Sweets asked, "What do you think of Brennan so far?"

Smiling, Alex leaned back and said, "She's beautiful, a genius, very professional. She seems to run a tight ship at the Lab. She's a little impatient when it comes to stupidity and she tells me she's in a committed monogamous relationship with Agent Booth."

Laughing, Sweets said, "So, she let you know what her boundaries are."

Flicking his eyes to a picture sitting on his desk, Alex looked back up at Sweets and said, "Yeah; but, that's ok. I told her I'm in a committed monogamous relationship too so I have my own boundaries."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Sweets left his office, Alex stood up and walked across his office to his doorway. Smiling at Charlie, Alex closed his door and walked back to his desk. Taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, Alex dialed the number of his new partner.

"Brennan."

Smiling, Alex said, "Hey, Dr. Brennan. This is Alex. I thought I'd give you a heads up and let you know that Dr. Sweets is planning to come over this afternoon to talk to you. He really wants to be our profiler."

Watching Cam look over the victim's body, Brennan said, "Thank you, Alex. I will prepare myself for his arrival."

Smiling, Alex said, "You do that. Do think you'll have anything for me this afternoon?"

Looking intently at Cam's fingers moving along the anterior surface of the sternum, Brennan said, "Yes, I will call you when Cam has completed her autopsy."

Looking at a report lying on his desk, Alex said, "Booth says you have until the end of the week to decide whether you want to keep Dr. Sweets as our profiler. Would you like to tell my why you're considering severing your association with Dr. Sweets?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "This issue is about trust, Alex. It is an old issue that has recently resurfaced and is of great importance to me. It affects not only me; but, Booth. That is all I am prepared to say at this time. I will meet with Sweets this afternoon and I will then consider my options."

Rubbing his nose, Alex said, "Sure, Dr. Brennan. We can talk about it this afternoon, after Cam's autopsy is complete."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets, as soon as his schedule was clear, drove over to the Jeffersonian to talk to Brennan. Walking into the Lab, Sweets saw Hodgins on the platform; but, not Brennan. Walking over to Brennan's office, Sweets saw that Brennan wasn't there either. Thinking about it, Sweets then walked over to the Autopsy room and looked in through the doorway. Seeing Brennan standing next to Cam, Sweets took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Walking over to the table where a body was slowly being taken apart, Sweets shook his head and then stared at Brennan. Pulling his shoulders back and standing up straight, Sweets said, "Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

Looking up from the table, Brennan said, "I am currently assisting Cam. Is it important?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Sweets said, "I think it is."

Cam, curious, said, "If you need to talk to Sweets, that will be ok. I should be done with my autopsy in about twenty minutes. At that time, I can release the body to you and after that you should be able to go ahead and have the bones cleaned."

Nodding her head, Brennan removed her latex gloves and threw them in the bio-hazard disposal container. Walking past Sweets, Brennan said over her shoulder, "We will be in my office."

Walking through the doorway, Brennan turned towards her office and continued down the hallway. Sweets, turning to Cam, said, "Has she said anything about me today?"

Looking up from her autopsy, Cam said, "No. Did you expect her to? You know she doesn't care for gossip."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets turned and followed Brennan out the door and to her office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

An important meeting is coming up. The next chapter will a long one (for me).


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, do to the nature of what has to transpire between Brennan and Sweets, this is going to be a long chapter. (Well, long for me.)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really think they've been nice.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sweets, not sure what to expect when he walked into Brennan's office, found Brennan sitting at her desk when he walked through the doorway. Moving slowly; but, deliberately, Sweets walked across the office and sat down in the chair facing Brennan's desk.

Licking his lips, Sweets said, "I assume you know why I'm here?"

Folding her hands on the desk in front of her, Brennan said, "Time doesn't always erase misdeeds, Dr. Sweets. You should know by now that I specialize in uncovering misdeeds, no matter how long ago and shining a light on them."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Yeah but in this case you're the one whose been hiding the misdeed. You've kept the truth from Booth for ten years and now, out of the blue, you shine that light on my misdeed and want to punish me for it. Why? Everything was ok. Booth didn't need to know. It was ten years ago. What did you hope to accomplish?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Ten years ago, I was another person. I was insecure in my relationship with Booth. At that point in my life, I only trusted one person in this world to never leave me and I thought he had. I thought he'd died and he'd left me permanently. Those two weeks when I thought Booth was dead were some of the worse days of my life. That loss was just as bad as the one I experienced when my parents abandoned me. Booth's death was horrifying to me, Dr. Sweets.

My parents abandoned me to a uncaring system that moved me around like a game piece. It was that abandonment that made me realize that the only one I could really count on in this world was me. If my parents, who were supposed to love me, could just leave me and not look back then everyone I ever met could do the same thing.

Then I met Booth. I don't know why he was interested in me; but, he was. At first I thought it was because he wanted to use me to rise up in the ranks of the FBI. I was fascinated with the idea of working with the FBI and using my abilities to give justice to those who could no longer demand it; so, I decided to play Booth's game."

Flicking her eyes down to her wedding ring, Brennan looked back up and continued. "Except the game I thought Booth was playing wasn't a game. He wanted to work with me to help those that couldn't ask for it themselves. He wanted to use my expertise to get justice. He wasn't really interested in rising up in the ranks of the FBI, at least, not like I thought he was. He didn't mind rank as long as it didn't take him out of the field. As long as it didn't interfere with our partnership. For some reason, he valued our partnership early. He valued me early. He became my best friend and I became his best friend; but, and this is important for you to understand, I still did not totally trust Booth not to leave me in the future. My parents did; so, why not Booth? Why not my best friend?"

Unclasping her hands, Brennan leaned back in her chair and said, "Then Booth was shot and I thought he'd died. I thought he'd deliberately stood in front of me to take the bullet Pam Nunan meant for me. He deliberately left me. It didn't matter that he did it to protect me. I didn't ask him to do that. I thought he'd died and I thought he did that because of you."

Staring at Sweets with anger flashing across her face, Brennan continued, "You let me believe that Booth had left me. Then miraculously, he wasn't dead and it looked like he'd deliberately gone undercover and not told me. Me, the person whom he considered his best friend. I thought he'd been callous and cruel in his haste to do what the FBI wanted. You caused me to break my faith with Booth. Because of you, I couldn't trust the one person in the world who deserved my respect and my trust. The person who had been faithful and true to our friendship for three years."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I was so angry with Booth. I hated him for what he'd done. I told him that his funeral was a waste of time. The look on his face was one of hurt. I had thought he had betrayed me and I was cruel to him. Then, Booth found out you were supposed to have told me from the start what was going on. You did it so you could satisfy some bizarre need to experiment on me and on Booth. You wanted to observe my anger and his hurt. You were cruel Sweets. You were very cruel. I wanted to tell Booth about your experiment; but, then I realized that he was on edge. He had nearly died at the hands of Pam Nunan. He was forced by his boss to pretend he was dead thus causing anxiety amongst his friends and family. Then, when all of that was done and over and he should have been basking in the fact that he'd removed a terrorist from the public, he was berated by me. His best friend. I was mean to him because you were mean to me. I realized that if I told him what you'd done it might push him over the edge and he might do something to you. Not just beat you up. No, I was afraid he might kill you. That is why I didn't tell Booth. Not to keep you from being beat up. I didn't tell him to keep him from murdering you."

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, Brennan continued, "Booth was very upset when he had to shoot that hostage taker the other day. Then Sherry was killed in the car accident and he just fell apart. He tried to be strong; but, it was too much. He told me that he could no longer work as a sniper and wanted me to know why. His issues with seatbelts also came up and we had a long talk about it. Since he was being so honest with me, I felt that I needed to tell him the one secret I've been keeping from him for so long. I felt that it was safe to do so since ten years had elapsed. Unfortunately for you, once the secret was out, Booth's anger and hurt was fresh. You may have betrayed him ten years ago; but, to Booth, it is a new betrayal. Booth is hurt that you would be so cruel to me and him and because Booth is hurt I find that I am angry with you again about an old issue."

Wiping his mouth with his shaking hand, Sweets said, "I know that Booth was suffering from PTSD when he came back from Desert Storm. His capture and torture by the Iraqis had to have affected him. The Army didn't care and didn't want to know. He didn't want to know either. He hid it pretty well; but, my observations told me that it was just under the surface. You saw it come to the surface when he shot the clown head on the ice cream truck. Epps's death brought that PTSD to the surface and it took Dr. Wyatt to push it back down again."

Anger creasing her brow, Brennan said, "And you thought it was alright to play games with him? That is not logical. Why would you do that?"

Breaking eye contact, Sweets said, "Because I was a self centered boy genius who thought he knew everything. I thought if I pushed you to recognize that you had deeper feelings for Booth than you were willing to admit, that it would force you to see that the abandonment by your parents didn't need to affect your life."

Sighing, Sweets continued, "I thought you could push those bad years behind you and see that it was possible to trust the ones you love. I was trying to fix you. What I did was fracture you and in the process, I also fractured Booth."

Feeling tears sliding down his cheeks, Sweets said, "I'm so sorry. I was playing God with your lives and I was so so wrong. I can admit that now. I can admit that I was cruel like you said I was. I was cruel."

Rubbing his eyes, Sweets looked back at Brennan's sad face and said, "I'm was hoping that the friendship I've tried to give you for the last ten years would erase a moment of cruelty. I've done my best to be the friend that Booth needs. You talk about your trust issues; but the fact of the matter is, Booth has trust issues too. His are just hidden behind his need to fix things, to fix people. He doesn't really let very many people close enough to be friends with him because he doesn't trust what's in their hearts. He thinks he doesn't deserve the love of those around him so he doesn't really trust anyone when they tell him that they love him or even like him. You're probably the first person besides his grandfather, that he has ever allowed himself to trust."

Drawing in a deep breath, Sweet said, "Look, I don't want to lose Booth's friendship and I certainly don't want to lose yours. I'm asking you to forgive me and let me work with you. If you will forgive me then, eventually, Booth will forgive me. Please, Dr. Brennan, think about it. Booth doesn't have a lot of true friends. Up until now, you could probably count on two hands all of the true friends he has. Don't push me away when I've been one of those few. If you won't forgive me for me, please forgive me for Booth. At least think about it before you take any actions against me. Let me be your profiler for now. If you find out later that you really can't forgive me then you can always ask Booth to replace me. I'm just asking you not to make any hasty decisions based upon emotion."

Moving her hands back down to her desk, Brennan looked them and said, "Alright. You will remain my profiler for now. I will give you time to fix your relationship with Booth. If he forgives you then I will. If he won't forgive you then I won't. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, Sweets wiped the tears from his face and said, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't thank me, Dr. Sweets. Fix this mess you created ten years ago. Make Booth happy again. Right now he is very sad and I don't like to see him like that. He deserves more than that. Make him happy and that will make me happy. If you can do that, then I will forgive you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any comments? Reviews would be welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews I've recieved for this this story. They've been great.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth arriving home later that night, had thought he was running late but found out that he'd still beat Brennan and Christine home. After changing clothes, Booth walked into the kitchen and decided that since he hadn't had any spaghetti in awhile he'd go ahead and make that for dinner. Brennan had told him once that he made the best marinara sauce she'd ever eaten; so, Booth was confident that Brennan would be pleasantly surprised.

Booth had just assembled his sauce and was letting it simmer, when Brennan walked through the door with Christine. Looking up from his simmering sauce, Booth put down his spoon and walked into the living room. Leaning over, Booth picked up Christine and said, "Hey, Sweetheart, did you miss your Daddy today?"

Hugging her father's neck, Christine said, "Yes, Daddy." Kissing her father, Christine said, "Let me down, Daddy. I need to go to the bathroom."

Placing his daughter down, Booth said, "Sorry, Sweetheart. You know Daddy likes a little sugar from his little girl every night."

Running across the room and up the stairs, Christine yelled, "I know, I know."

Laughing, Booth turned and grabbed Brennan in an embrace. After kissing Brennan, Booth teased, "Of course, I need more than a little sugar from you, Bones."

The smell of marinara sauce in the air, Brennan said, "Oh, you've made marinara, thanks Booth. I didn't realize I was hungry for spaghetti until I smelled your delicious sauce."

Smiling, Booth said, "You have time for a shower if you want it."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan said, "I think I'm very hungry. I'll shower later."

Nodding his head, Booth ordered, "Ok, chop chop. It will only take me a few minutes to start boiling the pasta."

Laughing, Brennan stood up straight and said, "You're more impatient that Gordon is when he cooks for us."

Smiling, Booth ignored Brennan and walked back into the kitchen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after Christine had been put to bed, Booth drove over to Jared's house to check up on Hank. Hank had been staying with Jared for a few days and Booth wanted to make sure his grandfather was doing ok and didn't want to come home.

Arriving at Jared's house, Booth parked his car behind Padme's car and walked over to the front door. Knocking on the door, Booth noticed that Jared needed to prune some of his bushes. Padme, opening the door, smiled when she saw Booth, "Seeley, we weren't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Sure, I just thought I'd come over and see how everyone was doing."

Stepping back, Padme allowed Booth to walk past her. Closing the door, Padme said, "Jared and Pops are in the den watching the game."

Smiling, Booth said, "I gave up on that game a hour ago. The pitcher was driving me nuts."

Walking behind Booth, Padme continued to the kitchen while Booth walked towards the back of the house. Padme, sticking her head out of the kitchen doorway, asked, "Do you want a beer or anything?"

Stopping, Booth asked, "Why does Jared have beer in the house?"

Frowning, Padme replied, "I bought a six pack for Pops. He hasn't drunk any of it so I still have the six pack."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I'll pass on the beer. A coke would be nice."

Smiling, Padme advised, "He can stand to see people drink beer, Seeley. You and Pops are too careful sometimes. Jared doesn't have to drink beer just because he sees someone else drink beer."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good. The coke would still be nice."

Retreating to the kitchen, Padme let Booth continue to the den.

Walking into the den, Booth found Hank sitting in the recliner and Jared lying on the couch watching the Astros pulverizing the Phillies.

Hank, seeing Booth for the first time in three days, sat up and said, "Hey Shrimp, I was going to call you today; but, I had that doctor's appointment this afternoon and didn't get back until 4 p.m. You doing ok? You sleeping ok?"

Smiling, Booth assured, "I'm fine Pops. Never better. What did the doctor say?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank replied, "I'm doing pretty good for a guy my age. Are you sure you're sleeping ok?"

Walking over and pushing Jared's legs off the couch, Booth sat down and said, "Yep, I'm fine."

Jared, sitting up, grunted, "Couldn't ask me to move?"

Frowning, Booth retorted, "Can you move your legs Jared so I can sit down?"

Rolling his eyes, Jared said, "Smartass. How's the promotion?"

Looking at the TV and seeing that the score was now 10 to 3 in eighth inning in the Astros favor, Booth looked back at Jared and said, "It's fine."

Padme, walking into the den, walked over to where Booth was sitting and said, "Here's the coke, Seeley. How are Temperance and Christine doing? We should have a barbeque this weekend and get together."

Smiling at Padme, Booth took the coke, "Bones is doing pretty good and Christine is getting smarter every day. If we're not careful, that kid could end up graduating from high school before she's thirteen."

Looking at Jared and then Booth, Padme asked, "Why would you want to prevent that? If I could have graduated from high school that young I would have been thrilled."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope, Christine is going to have a childhood. She has plenty of time to be an adult."

Frowning, Hank asked, "What's the matter, Seeley? You seem a little off to me."

Sighing, Booth looked at Hank and said, "I don't know if my promotion was a good idea. I miss working with Bones and I don't know if I like being a desk jockey."

Leaning towards Booth, Hank remarked, "But you don't want to be a sniper anymore. If you were in the field you'd run the risk of being used as a sniper again. You just need to give your new job a chance, Seeley. You were a really good agent and I think you'll be really good in your new position. I know you, you don't anything by halves. Once you get used to your new job you'll probably be the best Special Agent in Charge they've ever seen in that place. I really know you'll do good, Seeley. Just be patient."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks Pops. I needed the pep talk. I think I'm still upset about Sherry's death and it has me a little down right now."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "I would have come to the funeral; but, I knew that the church would be packed and I didn't want to take a seat from a family member or one of Caroline's friends."

Rubbing his right hand over his left, Booth looked down and then back up, "Thanks, Pops. I know. Sherry did have a great turnout. I talked to Caroline and she said that she's doing better and she'll be back to work next week."

Curious, Jared asked, "Pops said that you've decided not to wear your seatbelt anymore. You know you can get a ticket if you get caught."

Frowning, Booth said, "I promised Bones that I'd try to wear it. As for the ticket, how many cops do you know that would give me a ticket once I showed them my badge?"

Laughing, Jared asked, "Really, you'd flash your badge if a cop pulled you over?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Of course. I'd be a fool not to."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be oh so lovely. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

I bet you thought I'd abandoned this story. I've just been trying to concentrate on three of my other stories and vacation came along around Labor Day. I like this story and I want to keep it going. I will try to update this story at least once a week.

This chapter is going to discuss the murder of a teenager. Feel free to skip this chapter and wait for the next chapter if you think that will bother you. Keep in mind that this story is rated T for some language and violence (although not graphic violence).

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth started to get comfortable with his new job. He missed not going out in to the field with Brennan; but, Cullen had assured him that he wouldn't be stuck behind his desk forever. He would be allowed to tackle cases when they were short handed and if he wanted to work on any cold cases in his spare time then that would be his prerogative. Of course, so far Booth hadn't seen where the spare time came in.

Brennan was working with Special Agent Alex Sokolek and Booth was proud of the fact that she had accepted her new partner with grace and understanding. He knew she was doing that for him and he appreciated it more than she knew. He knew she hated change and having a new partner was a big change. Luckily for both of them, Alex was a very patient man and seemed to understand that time would fix any problems that came up between he and Brennan.

Sweets was being a pain in the ass as far as Booth was concerned. Every day, Sweets came into Booth's office and tried to chat with him. Every day, Booth ignored Sweets and worked while Sweets tried to snare him into a conversation. After fifteen minutes of silence on Booth's part, Sweets would finally give up and leave Booth's office, leaving Booth feeling a little guilty that he was holding a grudge against someone he considered to be a friend and really, an adopted little brother.

Booth felt guilty that he was punishing Sweets for something that had happened ten years ago; but, to him the knowledge that Sweets had deliberately done something that could have ruined his friendship with Brennan forever was just too much for him to handle right then. It may have been an old injustice; but, to Booth, it felt like Sweets had just stabbed him in the back. What Sweets had done was cruel and it would take time for Booth to forgive him. He knew in his heart he would forgive Sweets he just needed time and space which was something Sweets seemed to be unable to understand.

Oooooooooooooooo

The case that Alex and Brennan had caught had been rather gruesome even by Brennan's standards. A body of a young teenage boy had been found in an abandoned house and Brennan had determined that the child had been tortured before he had been strangled. The boy had been dead for about fifty days before his body had been found and the rats and mice that had feasted on his small frame had made immediate identification impossible. The boy had been tied up, tortured and killed. Once the body had been given to Wendell, he had quickly cleaned the already partially skeletonized body.

Angela had then reconstructed the child's face and ran the picture through the missing person's database. Sadly, he wasn't listed. Angry that a child had been missing for at least fifty days and yet no one had reported him missing Angela decided that she would find out who he was no matter how long it took. She ran his picture through every database available to her and still she couldn't find out who he was.

Brennan had determined that the child might have been of Mexican descent so Brennan had recommended that the Mexican consulate be notified just in case the victim had been a Citizen of Mexico. Angela had done that and still no one could tell her who the boy was.

Wendell had given Hodgins enough bone material to run tests to see if he could determine where the boy had been born. Hodgins had been able to determine that the boy had actually lived in the Pueblo, Colorado area for most of his young life. Since the child was an American citizen, those at the Lab became very frustrated that the boy was not listed in any Missing Person's database in the United States.

Agent Sokolek, armed with photographs of the reconstructed face, had walked the neighborhood where the boy's body had been found and he was unable to find anyone who would admit that they knew who the child was. Since he was unsuccessful in his interviews, Alex decided to run the boy's face in the newspaper and placed the child in a few Missing Persons Databases hoping someone would come forward and tell him who the child was.

Alex's frustration level was high; but, he was careful to make sure that his partner didn't think he blamed her for the brick wall they had run into. The last thing he wanted was his new partner to become impatient with him. He'd been warned and he took that warning seriously. Brennan was the best in her field; but, she wasn't God and sometimes even the best wasn't good enough.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had tried to work up a profile of who might have abused and then killed the child; but, with so little information available, he had come up with a generic profile, warning Alex and Brennan that the profile was probably useless. They needed to find out who the boy was and why he was in the D.C. area. Sweets needed to know more about the child and his own frustration level started to rise as the days crept by.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Each evening, Booth picked up Brennan and Christine from the Lab. When he was in the truck with Brennan he made an effort to use his seatbelts. They didn't talk about the seatbelt issue; so, Booth didn't think it worth the fight that would ensue if Brennan found out that he only wore it when she was in the truck with him. He considered it his "Don't ask Don't tell" policy. It worked for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know if you're still interested in this story. Reviews would be appreciated. Even one word reviews. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for your continued support. I was worried that the interest in this story had waned.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Alex had been searching independent missing person's databases when he received a phone call from the FBI Denver office. They had been contacted by Mrs. Robert Sequra about a missing child that might be the murder victim that Alex was interested in. Nancy Sequra had been searching missing person's databases for her grandson and found that his picture had been listed in a national database. She had seen that the contact was Special Agent Alex Sololek in Washington D.C.; but, since her grandson was supposed to be in Colorado, as far as she was concerned, she didn't want to assume that the drawing was really that of her grandson. Being a cautious person, Mrs. Segura called the Denver office to make an inquiry.

Agent Billiot, at the Denver office, had Mrs. Segura come in and bring a recent photograph of her grandson. Agent Billiot had then scanned the photo and transferred it to Alex along with personal information about the boy provided by Mrs. Segura. If Nancy Sequra's grandson was Alex's murdered boy then the victim's name was James Francis Sequra and he had been fourteen years old at the time of his death. James' mother was Gladys Sequra and his father was unknown. The boy had been living with his mother in Pueblo, Colorado and as far as Nancy Segura knew, her grandson was still in the area.

Nancy had become suspicious several weeks ago that something was wrong when she kept asking to speak to her grandson and her daughter had made excuse after excuse as to why he couldn't come to the phone. Nancy had even driven to Pueblo to confront her daughter; but, Gladys had told her that the boy was with his father. Since Gladys refused to tell anyone who James' father was, Nancy became anxious and then very suspicious.

She started to check various missing person's databases to see if her grandson would show up there. She had a terrible premonition; but, didn't want to contact the authorities just in case she was just being foolish. This had been going on for two months and she had been on the verge of reporting James' disappearance to the police when she had found his picture on the internet.

If the boy had been transported across state lines, then Alex had the right to pursue the case.

After he had ended his call with Agent Billiot, Alex called Brennan, "Dr. Brennan, it's Alex. I think we just got a break in our case. I might know who the boy is."

Interested, Brennan asked, "What information do you have on the victim?"

Reading from his notes, Alex answered, "It looks the boy might be James Francis Sequra. He was born in Pueblo, Colorado fourteen years ago. His mother is Gladys Sequra. His father is unknown. I'm going to send you all the info I have on the boy. I'm making arrangements to go out and talk to the boy's grandmother, Nancy Sequra. While I'm there, I want to get DNA from her and her husband. I'm then going to drive to Pueblo and try to interview the mother."

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed, "Well at least we'll have something to work from. When are you going to Colorado?"

"I plan to leave this evening. I'll probably be gone for at least three days possibly four."

Clearing her throat, Brennan remarked, "Normally I would insist on going with you; but, now would not be a good time to leave my family for a long period of time. If you would like, I could arrange for one of my interns to go with you. They would be able to collect the DNA and hair samples from James's grandparents and his mother and to assist you in whatever way you need."

Nodding his head, Alex said, "Thanks, Dr. Brennan. I'd appreciate the help. Tell whoever you plan to send, to call me in about an hour and I'll see about plane tickets and hotel rooms."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Encouraged, Brennan called Booth.

"Booth."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "Booth, it looks like Alex may have found out who our victim was. He's planning on flying out to Denver this evening to talk to a woman who thinks the victim was her grandson."

Clearing his throat, Booth asked, "Are you going to Denver with Alex?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "No. I don't think that would be wise right now."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "How come? I could take Christine to school in the morning and take her to Day Care after school lets out."

A little hesitant, Brennan responded, "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone right now, Booth. You've been having nightmares every night since Sherry died and you had to kill that bank robber and I don't want you to wake up in bed alone. I want to be there for you Booth."

Touched, Booth sighed, "Thanks Bones. You don't have to do that though. It's not like I haven't had nightmares before and woke up alone. I'll be ok if you want to go with your partner."

Frowning, Brennan said, "No Booth. I don't want to go. I'm your partner and your wife. You are very important to me and it isn't necessary for me to go with Alex. He's going to take one of my interns instead. It will be alright."

Relieved, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones. I appreciate your concern and you wanting to be with me. I know how you like to be in the middle of the investigations; so I know it's tough for you go not go with Alex."

"It's alright Booth. I can do my job and still be with you. You'll see. It'll be alright."

Ooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth was tired. He was tired of waking up every night screaming. He was tired of seeing the look of concern on Brennan's face and the fact that his daughter was starting to show signs of nervousness around him wasn't helping. He knew he must be waking up everyone in the household at night; but, he didn't know how to stop it. He'd offered to sleep in the man cave; but, Brennan had been adamant that he sleep in his own bed. He felt like he was broken and the scotch tape was starting to peel off.

The days weren't so bad. He could pretend everything was normal and that he liked his new job. He worked at his job with as much diligence that he had shown when he had been an agent in the field and Cullen and the Director seemed to be pleased with him. If only he could be pleased with himself. The job wasn't as interesting as field work and he knew that he'd have to find a way to make it interesting. He was sure once he'd been on the job for a while he might be able to look into some cold cases. He liked working on those and he knew he could always get Brennan and Cam to help him if he needed it.

When he went home at night, he helped Christine with her homework and then watched a little TV with her and Brennan. His appetite was off and he found he had to force himself to eat dinner every night. Brennan had noticed it and tried to make sure that some of his favorite things were on the dinner table; but, really nothing tasted good to him. He was losing weight and Brennan was starting to notice. She always noticed if there were any changes in his appearance and he was afraid that he was starting to worry her unnecessarily. He knew he needed to talk to someone; but, he couldn't talk to Sweets and he didn't want to impose on Gordon Wyatt again. He did know that if he didn't get help soon, he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting in his office, when he heard a knock on his doorframe. Looking up, he'd been surprised to see Max standing in the doorway. Smiling, Max walked into the room and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I come in?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah, what can I do for you?"

Sitting on the chair across from Booth's desk, Max replied, "Well, I know this is going to be an inconvenience; but, I need to ask a favor of you."

Putting his pen down, Booth straightened up and said, "Shoot."

Rubbing his knees, Max sighed, "Ok, I need a place to stay for about a week. The idiots in the apartment above me had a plumbing problem and the water damaged the ceiling in my bathroom and bedroom. The apartment manager has to bring in some guys to fix the floor above, then my ceiling and then replace my carpet in my bedroom and the tile in my bathroom. It's a big mess and he says I can't stay in my apartment while that's going on. I was wondering if you and Tempe would let me stay with you for a week or so."

Rubbing his ear, Booth quietly replied, "Sure, why not. The more the merrier."

Smiling, Max asked, "Really? I mean thanks. You'll see, you won't hardly notice I'm there."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth instructed, "Get whatever stuff you need and you can stay in Pops' bedroom. He's staying with Jared right now. Jared said he was tired of me hogging Pops and wanted Pops to stay with him for awhile. Pops isn't coming back home for another month; so, if you have to, you can stay at least that long."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Thanks, Booth. I really appreciate it."

Looking down at his desk, Booth muttered, "Sure, I got work to do."

Puzzled about Booth's dismissal, Max stood up and explained, "I'll go get my stuff and I'll move in this afternoon. I still have that back up key you guys gave me when you went on vacation last year."

Nodding his head, Booth didn't look up.

Worried about Booth's appearance, Max vowed to talk to his daughter about Booth as soon as he could. He was also worried that Booth hadn't given him a hard time. Something was wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Max drove over to the Jeffersonian. Walking into the Lab, Max saw his daughter on the platform. Walking over to the bottom of the stairs, Max called up to Brennan, "Hey, Tempe, do you have a few minutes for your old man?"

Looking up, Brennan straightened up, took her latex gloves off and tossed them in the bio-hazard bin. Walking down the stairs, Brennan asked, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Max assured Brennan, "No not that I know of. I thought I'd come by and let you know that my apartment got some water damage last night and I need a place to stay. I talked to Booth and he said I can move in to Hank's bedroom for a few weeks. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her hand on Max's arm and said, "That's fine. Come with me to my office. I need to talk to you before you move in."

Following Brennan, Max started to worry again.

Entering her office, Brennan waited for Max to enter the room and then closed the door. Turning and looking at her father, Brennan rubbed her arms, "Booth is having nightmares every night. He's been having them for about two weeks now. They started after he shot the bank robber that had taken the child hostage during the hold up. I want you to know that so you won't be alarmed if you wake up and hear Booth screaming."

Max, a little shaken, "Screaming? As bad as all that?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes."

Concerned, Max asked, "Has he talked to anyone about the nightmares?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered, "He talked to Gordon Wyatt once at Gordon's restaurant and Booth said it helped a little; but, it didn't stop the nightmares. I'm worried that he's not getting enough sleep at night. He's exhausted."

Stepping closer to Brennan, Max placed his hand on Brennan's arm, "Look, Honey. Maybe I can talk to him."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "What would you say? You weren't in the Army nor did you serve in law enforcement. You don't really understand what he's going through."

Smiling a little sadly, Max answered, "You'd be surprised about what I have in common with Booth. Let me talk to him. The worse thing that can happen is he'll threaten to shoot me. I can deal with that since he does it all of the time anyways."

Hesitant, Brennan stared at her father and then said, "Alright. If you can find a way to talk to him then I suppose it won't hurt anything. Just be careful. He's not as patient as he normally is."

Laughing, Max observed, "God, Honey, that means he doesn't have any at all. He didn't have a lot to begin with."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

How am I doing?


	26. Chapter 26

I want to thank you all for the reviews and the interest you've shown in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max moved in that afternoon and to help out, had picked up Christine after school and brought her home instead of to Day Care. Max had offered to cook dinner and Brennan had agreed with her father that not having to cook would be something that both she and Booth would appreciate. Their days tended to be long on the best of days and having to cook could be a burden.

Christine had been very excited when she had found out that her Grandpa Max was going to be staying with them for a week or two and she had insisted that she help him cook dinner.

While Max was busy slicing the zucchini for his casserole, Christine had been given the job of tearing lettuce for salads. "Grandpa Max when Daddy yells tonight, don't be afraid. He isn't mad at any one he's just having a bad dream because he's sad."

Looking up from his cutting board, Max cleared his throat, "So your Daddy is having bad dreams?"

Nodding her head, Christine continued to tear her lettuce, "He's sad; so, his dreams are sad. He can't help it if he yells, he's just having a bad dream."

"Does he have these bad dreams often?"

Swallowing, Christine responded very quietly, "I don't know. Mommy said we aren't supposed to talk about it."

Nodding his head, Max smiled, "That's ok, Baby. You warned me and that was very thoughtful. I appreciate it. . . You aren't afraid when your Daddy yells in his sleep, are you?"

Holding her hands still, Christine whispered, "I'm not afraid of my Daddy. I love my Daddy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had managed to come home at what they considered to be a reasonable time. Brennan had called Max an hour before she and Booth were ready to come home to allow him time to finish cooking the dinner he had promised to make.

Arriving home, Booth had walked through the doorway and after locking his gun in the gun safe had gone upstairs to change clothes. Brennan, smelling the casserole in the oven, walked into the kitchen to find her father and Christine busy decorating cookies.

Holding up a decorated cookie, Christine laughed, "Look Mommy, me and Grandpa Max made cookies and now we're decorating them. We're making us cookies."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What's an us cookie?"

Smiling, Christine held up one of the finished cookies and showed her mother, "We're making Mommy and Daddy cookies and me cookies and Grandpa Max cookies. . . . See this is your cookie. This is you and you get to eat your cookie after you've been a good girl and eaten all of your dinner."

Grinning, Brennan leaned over and hugged her daughter. "That cookie looks just like me, Christine. Thank you."

Nodding her head, Christine explained, "I'm making the Daddy cookie now. I hope Daddy loves his cookie. I want him to be happy Mommy."

Sadly, Brennan replied, "I'm sure he will love your cookie, Christine."

Staring at the cookie she was decorating, Christine asked her mother, "Will it make Daddy happy so he doesn't have bad dreams tonight? I don't want Daddy to have bad dreams any more Mommy."

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "I don't know Baby. We'll have to see won't we?"

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been surprised at the work that Max had put into the dinner and had forced himself to eat as much as he could tolerate. It had been surprisingly good and he had noticed that Christine had been very enthusiastic about eating her portion.

Booth had been sticking his fork in and out of what was sitting on his plate when Christine said, "Daddy, you have to finish your dinner so that you can have your dessert."

Looking up, Booth stared at Christine and asked, "What? I'm sorry, what did you say, Sweetheart?"

Giggling, Christine answered, "You have to finish your dinner, Daddy. Me and Grandpa Max made us cookies to eat after we've been good and ate our dinner."

Sighing, Booth tried to eat more of his casserole; but, feeling a little sick, Booth finally put his fork down and said, "Daddy's not feeling too good, Baby. I guess you can eat my dessert for me tonight."

Shaking her head, Christine cajoled, "No, Daddy. You have to eat your dinner so you can eat your dessert. Me and Grandpa Max made cookies for everyone and you have to eat your cookie. I can't eat your cookie. . . It's to make you happy Daddy. . . The cookie is make you happy so you aren't sad anymore."

Staring at Christine, Booth swallowed and said, "Baby, Daddy isn't sad. He's happy."

Shaking her head, Christine begged, "No you're not Daddy. I want to give you your cookie so that you'll be happy. Please Daddy, finish your dinner like a good boy."

Brennan, fearing the conversation was taking a bad turn, interjected, "Christine, please don't talk to your father like that. If he says he's not feeling well, then we shouldn't make him eat more than he can."

Shaking her head, Christine started to cry, "But Mommy, I want to make Daddy happy so he doesn't have a bad dream tonight."

Feeling like he'd been slapped, Booth stood up and leaned on the table, "Christine, stop crying. . . Daddy is happy. Ok? You don't need to worry about me. Ok? . . I . . I . ."

Watching his daughter continue to cry, Booth shook his head, stood up straight and left the dining area. Walking across the living room, Booth opened the front door, looked back at his crying daughter and then left the house.

Brennan, watching Booth leave, sighed and turned to Christine, "I think it's getting late Christine. Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath and get ready for bed?"

Shaking her head, Christine continued to weep, "I don't want my Daddy to be sad anymore Mommy. I want him to be happy."

Max, leaning over and patting Christine's hand, smiled, "Your Daddy loves you Baby. Just give him time to do what he has to do."

Rubbing her right hand under her nose, Christine remarked, "We have to save Daddy's cookie for him."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Of course, Christine. We'll make sure that your Daddy gets his cookie when he comes back."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I know this is a sad story so far; but, it will get better. I promise.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the great reviews. They are really appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had left the house without a plan. His daughter was upset with him and he couldn't deal with it. He wanted his daughter to be happy, to have a happy childhood and lately all he'd done was make her nervous around him and unhappy. He didn't want his child to have the childhood he and Brennan had and looking into her sad little face a few minutes ago had brought home to him the fact that he had been doing a poor parenting job lately.

He was exhausted, he was unhappy, he made his family unhappy and he didn't know how to fix the problem. His nightmares weren't fading away like they normally do and he didn't know why.

Walking around to the side of the house, Booth seriously debated getting into his truck and just going for a drive; but, he knew that would be unfair to Brennan and he was too exhausted to drive anywhere anyways. Walking past his truck, Booth walked between the garage and the house to the back yard. Walking across the yard, Booth stopped and suddenly sat down. Too tired to walk any further, Booth lay down and stared up at the stars. Sighing, Booth felt his eyes growing heavy and tried to fight it; but, soon, he felt the welcoming blanket of darkness take him and he was asleep.

Ooooooooo

After cleaning up the kitchen, Max wandered upstairs to check on his daughter and granddaughter. Christine was in bed and Brennan was reading a fairy tale to her. Christine had her eyes closed and from the steady rise and fall of her chest, Max could tell the child was sleeping. Brennan hearing Max moving in the doorway stopped reading and closed her book. Standing up, Brennan carried the book to Christine's book shelf and once the book was safely on its shelf, Brennan sighed and walked across the room. Max, stepping aside let his daughter walk past him and then followed her down the hallway. Walking down the staircase, Max could see that Booth wasn't back yet from wherever he had gone.

Brennan, tired, walked into the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea. Max, following her into the room, walked over to the island and sat down. Watching Brennan making her tea, Max smiled and said, "He didn't take the truck so he must have just gone for a walk."

Nodding her head, Brennan carried her cup of tea over to the island and sat down. Looking at her cup, Brennan replied, "He's too tired to drive. I drove us home this evening."

Watching her sip her tea, Max replied, "Maybe he should ask for some time off. He needs to rest and he isn't getting that done working twelve hours a day."

Smiling, Brennan grimaced, "He's trying to do acclimate to his new job and I think he's afraid to give less to that job than he's capable of. He's just being Booth."

Shaking his head, Max remarked, "Yeah, well, if he doesn't get some rest soon, he's going to pass out. He looked like shit when I saw him this morning and he looked worse this evening."

Looking into her father's eyes, Brennan sighed, "I'm afraid, Dad. I don't know how to help him."

Taking her left hand in his hands, Max rubbed the top of her hand, "I know. I'm going to find a way to talk to him, I promise. It may not do any good; but, it can't hurt."

Oooooooooooooooooo

The hour grew late and Brennan started to worry, she hadn't seen Booth for four hours and she started to worry that something was wrong. She knew that he was too tired to be out walking for this long and she started to fear that he'd hurt himself and needed her help. Asking Max to stay in the house and watch Christine, Brennan threw on a jacket and planned to go outside to search for Booth.

Shaking his head, Max replied, "No Honey. You're tired. Let me go look for Booth. When I find him, it will give me a chance to talk to him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "Alright."

Putting on a jacket, Max walked outside. Not seeing Booth, Max walked onto the driveway and checked to make sure Booth wasn't in the truck. He then checked Brennan's car, the garage, the front yard and then the sidewalk between the garage and the house. Walking into the back yard, Max could see that Booth wasn't on the patio. His concern growing, Max walked out into the back yard. Once he was away from the light of the patio, Max's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he thought he saw a human form lying on the back lawn. Worried, Max hurried over to see what or who was there.

Finding Booth lying on the lawn was a mixed blessing to Max. On the one hand he had found Booth but on the other hand he couldn't understand why Booth was lying on the cool hard ground.

He then discovered that he had a dilemma on his hands, it appeared that Booth was asleep and since he needed the sleep and got so little of it, he was reluctant to wake him up. Sitting down on the ground a few feet away from him, Max decided to leave Booth alone and let him rest for a little while longer. It was a little cold but Booth was wearing a long sleeve shirt and he didn't appear to be uncomfortable. At this point, his dire need of uninterrupted sleep was worth the risk of Booth suffering from a back ache the next day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_He was walking along a path. The path was rock strewn; so, he was trying to be careful where he placed his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was to twist an ankle. He kept his eyes partly on the ground and partly on his surroundings. He was trying to get back before it turned dark and the sun appeared to be getting low on the horizon. Approaching a large boulder, a boy stepped out into his path and shook his head. Not understanding, he stopped and stared at the boy. The boy holding his index finger against his lips shook his head and pointed up the pathway. Walking past the boy, he stared ahead and saw a group of small children standing in his path and an armed man standing behind them. Raising his rifle the armed man smiled and shouted, "Die."_

_Throwing himself down to make himself a smaller target, he watched the armed man start shooting at him. Lying on the ground he had a choice to make, shoot back and risk hitting one of the children or let the gunman shoot him. Raising his rifle, he tried to make his shot count as the gunman's bullets marched towards him. Shooting with great accuracy his shot sped towards the gunman just as the gunman grabbed up a small girl and held her in front of him as a shield. To his horror the bullet tore through the small girls body and then into the gunman's. Watching them both fall behind the group of children, he watched as the children turned towards him and screamed at him, "Murderer."_

_Oooooooooooooooooo_

His breath became labored, his body shivering, his hands clenched and then unclenched. Opening his eyes they were unseeing. His face reflecting great pain, he screamed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know this story turned very angsty but this chapter was important. This story has been working it's way to this dream. We should see Booth start to turn the corner with the next chapter. Thanks for your patience.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews. They've been pretty encouraging and appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

His breath became labored, his body shivering, his hands clenched and then unclenched. Opening his eyes they were unseeing. His face reflecting great pain, he screamed.

Max, watching Booth sit up and scream again, stood up quickly and walked over to wear Booth was sitting. Kneeling beside Booth, Max put his arms around Booth and held him tightly.

"Booth, wake up, you're having a bad dream, boy."

Booth, feeling arms around him, struggled to free himself. Pushing Max away, Booth sat still panting, staring at Max.

Agitated, Booth asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Max, sitting back and with his hands propping him up, explained, "You were asleep and then you started screaming. Do you know why you were screaming? Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Rubbing his hands across his face, Booth replied, "I shot her. I didn't mean to; but, I did. I shot her. I didn't mean to do it; but, it happened."

Talking softly, Max stared intently at Booth, "Who did you shoot Booth?"

Removing his hands from his face, Booth stared at Max. Not sure what to do or say, Booth remained still and tried to calm down. His heart was racing in his chest Booth suddenly felt sick. Breathing with shallow breaths, Booth controlled the urge to throw up.

Finally, Booth looked away from Max and replied, "When I was in Iraq I was supposed to be training snipers. I did the same thing in Afghanistan too. That's what I do. I'm good at it. I . . . One day we went out on patrol and I was teaching tracking, stuff like that. We'd had a pretty good day and we were heading back when we came across this group of kids sitting outside of a building. There were six kids I think and this guy was sitting behind them. . . . I thought something was kind of hinky about what I was seeing; so, I decided to give the building a wide berth. . . . I guess the guy had expected me and my guys to come towards him or something; so, when he saw us walking away from him, he screamed and stood up. He had a rifle in his hand and he started shooting at us. The kids didn't move. They just sat there. It was the weirdest damn thing I'd ever seen. My guys and me threw ourselves on the ground and none of us shot back. The guy was a piss poor shot; but, his bullets started marching up across the ground towards me and my guys. I couldn't let him just shoot us, so I got up on my knees and shot at him. Just as I squeezed the trigger . . . just as I squeezed the trigger . . ."

Clearing his throat Booth looked towards Max and continued, "Just as I squeezed the trigger, the guy grabbed a little girl and held her up as a shield. My bullet went through her and him. . . He fell back with the little girl in his arms. I stood up and ran over to see if there was anything I could do and I found the little girl dead and the guy was too. . . I know that doesn't sound right, but the bullet went through her neck and into his face. . . It was pretty bad."

Closing his eyes, "I see her in my dreams sometimes. She has this look of terror on her face. It was the same look as that boy that was held hostage by that bank robber. The bank robber I shot. I saw that little boy's face and it was like Iraq all over again. I hadn't dreamed about that little girl for years and now that's all I seem to dream about. I dream about her or the boy being held hostage although when I dream about the boy the bank robber murders him before I can save him."

Sighing, Booth leaned back and lay down again. Staring at the stars, Booth murmured, "I hate those dreams and they won't go away."

Leaning forward, Max asked, "Have you told anyone about the little girl before?"

Shaking his head, Booth continued to stare at the stars.

Clearing his throat, Max looked at Booth's still face, "You know, I know this guy who killed someone. He didn't want to kill anyone; but, he and his wife had been attacked by two men. These men were really bad men and they were just going to kill my friend and his wife in cold blood. They said that once they killed my friend that they were going to track down my friends kids and torture them before they murdered them. They bragged about what they were going to do to my friend's daughter. . . They bragged about it."

Booth, listening to Max, sat up and stared at him, "So what happened . . . to your friend?"

"My friend killed one of them and hurt the other one. The scum managed to hurt my friend's wife and it took her a couple of years to die; but, she died. My friend didn't know she'd been hurt that badly. He and his wife just thought it was something minor; but, it wasn't and one day she went to sleep and she didn't wake up. . . My friend was glad he'd killed that bastard that tried to kill him; but, he did have one regret."

Staring at Max, Booth smirked, "Just one regret?"

Smiling, Max replied, "Yeah, one regret about those two scum bags. He'd let the one guy he hurt go to send a message to someone. After his wife died, he regretted that he didn't tear the heart out of the guy he let go. He was really pissed, believe me. . . When my friend's wife died, he had nightmares for months. He kept dreaming about his wife and the look of terror on her face when those two attacked her and my friend and when she was hit . . . when she was hurt . . . the look on her face was just . . . she was terrified. It haunted my . . . my friend's dreams until one day he noticed that they were starting to fade away . . . and that was a good thing. After awhile he only had that dream once in awhile and that was something he could live with."

Curious, Booth asked, "Did the dreams ever come back full force?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max answered, "Yes, they did. My friend's kid's lives were threatened and he had to rescue them from the threat and when he did that he had to kill someone else. Right after that, he started having the nightmare about his wife again. . . It's kind of weird because you'd have thought I . . . my friend would have dreamed about the guy he murdered; but, it didn't happen that way. He dreamed about his wife, night after night. . . It was pretty bad and he thought for awhile he'd go insane; but, after awhile the dreams started to fade again. . . I . . . He has the dream once in a while; but, that's ok. Once in awhile is ok."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "You know I'm tired. I think I'm going to go into the house and go to bed."

Nodding his head, Max stood up and waited for Booth to stand up. Booth, staring at Max, finally put his hands down on the ground and pushed himself up. After standing, Booth realized that his back was hurting.

"I think I'll take a hot shower first. I'm too old to sleep on the ground. I shouldn't have done that."

Smiling, Max observed, "Yeah, well I know that Tempe knows massage; so, she can probably fix you up."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Oh yeah, she does know massage."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think?


	29. Chapter 29

I know my story turned rather sad. Hopefully these next few chapters will be a little less angst.

I don't own bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth walked into the kitchen to find his daughter eating a bowl of cereal. Max was sitting next to her drinking a cup of coffee. Seeing his daughter give him a sad look, Booth walked over to the island and picked up the cookie Christine had decorated for him the previous evening. Placing the cookie on a plate, Booth poured a cup of coffee and then walked to the table and sat down across from Christine.

"Thanks for the cookie, Christine. It looks great."

Frowning, Christine looked at the cookie and then at her father, "Daddy, you can't eat a cookie for breakfast."

Smiling, Booth looked down at his daughter and asked, "How come?"

Looking at Max and then at her father, Christine replied, "Cookies are for dessert not to eat for real. Mommy will get mad if she sees you eating cookies for breakfast."

Leaning towards Christine, Booth took a bite out of his cookie and explained, "We won't tell Mommy so she won't get mad."

Walking through the doorway, Brennan asked, "Mommy won't get mad about what?"

Startled, Christine slid out of her seat and stood in front of her father, "Daddy needs the cookie Mommy. It will make him happy."

Puzzled, Brennan turned to see Booth wave at her and hold up the partially eaten cookie. Rolling her eyes, Brennan replied, "I see. Well, if he starts bouncing off walls this morning then at least I'll know why."

Laughing, Booth put his cookie down and picked up his daughter, placing her on his lap. Hugging her, Booth smiled, "Thanks for the cookie, Christine. It was very thoughtful of you to make me one."

Giggling, Christine exclaimed, "I love you Daddy."

Grinning, Booth kissed his daughter, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

Max, happy to see his granddaughter so happy, smiled and drank his coffee.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Since Brennan's partner was in Colorado, Booth drove her to work. Turning the radio on, Booth listened to the radio playing softly. Booth hadn't put his seatbelt on; but, Brennan decided to not make an issue of it that morning. She was more concerned about Booth's state of mind.

Brennan glancing at Booth, "Did you talk to Dad last night?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, he told me about . . . about . . . a . . uh . . friend of his."

Curious, Brennan asked, "You slept very well last night. Did Dad help you?"

Trying to be honest, Booth replied, "I think that massage you gave me made me relax more than anything . . . I didn't tell you; but, I fell asleep in the back yard last night before I came in and I had a nightmare. Max woke me up and talked to me for awhile. He made me think about some stuff and I think we need to give me some time. I think it will be ok. I just need time."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "I understand. If you need to talk to me Booth you know you can. You can always tell me anything."

Biting his lower lip, Booth glanced at Brennan, "Yeah, I know. It's just that sometimes stuff . . . the things I want to tell you might be bad and I don't want to upset you. I don't want you to think bad about me. I've done stuff . . . I . . . let me think about it."

Placing her hand on his knee, Brennan said, "Booth, nothing you want to tell me would upset me or make me think badly about you. You are a good man and I love you. If you want to talk to me about anything you can. I want to be there for you."

Smiling, Booth reached down and put his hand over Brennan's, "I know you do. Let me think about it."

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed and then watched the scenery roll by.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been working on a report for the Director when Sweets knocked on the doorframe to his office and then walked in. Booth looking up put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. Staring at Sweets, Booth watched Sweets sit down across from him and stare back.

Sweets, surprised that Booth wasn't ignoring him, hopefully asked, "Uh, can I talk to you?"

Facetiously, Booth answered, "You already are."

Nervously, Sweets continued, "I'm sorry for what I did ten years ago. I'm sorry I let my own agenda supersede the well being of you and Dr. Brennan. It was a mistake that I've regretted for a long time. If I could, I'd go back and make myself grow up and not do what I did; but, I can't. I did what I did. I just want you to forgive me. It was ten years ago. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Booth cocked his head and stared at Sweets. Looking down at his hands, Booth relaxed his hands and then looked back up, "I forgive you."

Relief flooding him, Sweets felt weak, "You do? I mean thanks. I mean, wow. I didn't expect you to forgive me so soon."

Holding up his right hand, Booth replied, "Yeah, well, too much of the past is turning around and biting me on the ass lately. It has to stop somewhere; so, I guess it can start with you. I forgive you for being an asshole. I'm just warning you that if you ever pull any crap like that again on me or Bones, I'll beat the shit out of you and I won't give a damn what happens. Now get the hell out of my office, I'm busy."

Smiling, Sweets stood up and walked to the door. Turning around, Sweets exclaimed, "Thank you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "No problem kid." Picking up his pen, Booth continued to work on his report.

Sweets happy for the first time in days walked down the hallway with a grin on his face. Entering his office, Sweets sat down at his desk and called Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, would it be possible for me to come see you this afternoon?"

Brennan glancing at her watch, replied, "I should be available at 3 p.m."

Smiling, Sweets responded, "Thank you. I'll be there at three."

Ending his call, Sweets picked up his Nerf ball and threw it at the wall to his left. Nodding his head, Sweets turned on his laptop and started to work on some reviews that he had coming up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated and welcome. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

I know I say it all of the time; but, it is worth repeating, thank you for reading my story and the reviews have been very nice and appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

At 2:45 p.m. Sweets arrived at the Lab. He knew his appointment was for 3 p.m. with Brennan; but, his nerves had finally won over and he'd come early. Deciding that he needed a cup of coffee, Sweets had walked upstairs to the break room. After pouring his cup of coffee, Sweets walked over to the railing and looked down at the busy people below. He loved the industriousness that exuded through out the Lab. Cam ran a tight ship and everyone did their job with minimum of supervision.

Glancing at his watch, Sweets noticed that he had five minutes until his meeting was supposed to start. Downing his coffee, Sweets threw away his cup and walked back downstairs. Walking over to Brennan's office, Sweets paused and inhaled deeply. Clearing his face of emotion, Sweets walked into Brennan's office. Seeing her sitting at her desk, Sweets walked across the office and sat down on the chair across from Brennan's desk.

"Thank you for seeing me, Dr. Brennan, I know you're busy."

Looking up from her laptop, Brennan replied, "Yes, I am. What did you want to see me about?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Sweets replied, "I talked to Booth this morning and I wanted you to know that he says he forgives me."

Cocking her head the side, Brennan flicked her eyes to the doorway and then back to Sweets, "Alright. I believe I told you that I would forgive you if Booth did. I will of course check with him to make sure that you understood him correctly and if he has truly forgiven you then I will do so."

A little irritated, Sweets exclaimed, "I'm not lying about what Booth said Dr. Brennan."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Booth has a lot on his mind right now and I want to make sure that the conversation you had with him had his full participation."

Puzzled, Sweets unfolded his arms and put his hands on his knees. Leaning forward, Sweets asked, "Is Booth still worried about shooting that bank robber? He did what he had to do. He's never been upset about shooting someone like this before at least not for this length of time. Maybe I should talk to him about it."

Staring at Sweets, Brennan replied, "Booth may not want to talk to you about it. He doesn't like it when you meddle in his life. Since he's forgiven you for your betrayal of his trust then I think it would be better for you and him if you do not interfere in his private business. If he wants your help he will ask for it."

Sighing, Sweets stared at Brennan's intense look, "I'm his friend, Dr. Brennan. If he's still in pain about the shooting then I would like to try to help him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan glanced down at her keyboard, "If you wish to jeopardize your relationship with Booth then I won't stop you. Just remember, I did warn you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex Sokolek had what he'd considered a very successful trip to Colorado. He'd talked to Nancy Segura and her husband. The intern that had traveled with him had collected DNA samples from both grandparents and a hair brush and a toothbrush that belonged to their grandson. They had a spare bedroom set up for him for whenever he visited and his possessions had still been in the room.

Alex and the intern, Campbell Johnson had then traveled to Pueblo to talk to James's mother, Gladys. Alex had found her to be less than cooperative. He'd threatened to have her arrested for child abandonment and reckless endangerment of a child simply to get her DNA. She'd also been persuaded to hand over a copy of James's birth certificate and against all odds, Alex and found that the father's name had been listed.

Alex has tried to get as much information on William Baker as he could; but, even though she'd been threatened with prosecution, Gladys would only admit that William lived in Washington D.C. and that he had driven to Pueblo a couple of months ago, more or less and had asked if he could take James with him.

Gladys had an old picture of William; but, the picture had been taken before James had been born and the appearance of people can change in fifteen years. Still, Alex was counting on Angela to be able to use the picture to help track down James' father. Alex wanted to talk to him and he wanted to talk to him very soon.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Alex smiled and exclaimed, "Hey Doc. I've brought your intern back in one piece and he's got the DNA we collected. He's handing it over to Cam right now, at least I hope he is and I have a picture of James Segura's father that I'd like Angela to take a look at."

Shaking her head, Brennan looked up from her monitor and replied, "I believe I told you not to call me Doc."

Scratching his ear, Alex continued, "James's father's name is William Baker and he lives in the Washington D. C. area. I don't really think much of a mother who'd let her son go with his father somewhere and not even no where the bastard lives. She couldn't be bothered to even write his address down, do you believe that? She didn't know where James was and she didn't care."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Actually I can. I've heard of much worse."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So the case moved forward a little. As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is going to talk about child murder. If you don't want to read about the James Segura case, please skip this chapter or at least skip the first three paragraphs of this chapter. A reminder: this story is rated T.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex had spent the day looking over the reports that Cam and Brennan had sent him on the James Segura case. The boy had not been sexually assaulted as far as they could tell; but, the boy had been tortured before he was strangled. The torturer had stabbed James several times and none of the stab wounds appeared to have hit any major organs. It had been hard to really confirm that since the boy's body had been a source of food for rats and mice for over fifty days. Brennan had to examine the bones to determine that was what had happened. The nicks in the bones told the story of the stabbings. The broken hyoid had told them James had been strangled. It made Alex's hair stand up on the back of his neck to think that a child could be treated like that.

"When I get my hands on this guy; God help him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had used her Angelatron to age the face of William Baker and had sent Booth copies of what he probably looked like in the present. William Baker didn't have a drivers license that the FBI could find in any database and they had been unable to trace him to an address in the D.C. area. William Baker didn't file tax returns and didn't have utilities under his name.

Frustrated with the lack of success of the FBI to track down William Baker, Angela started a slow methodical search of Baker just using his face. She had come to the conclusion that William Baker wasn't William Baker and they needed to widen their search. It infuriated Angela that James Segura's mother didn't know anything about the boys' father. Either she was lying about William Baker or she was the stupidest woman alive as far as Angela was concerned.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, sitting in her office, had turned her chair away from her doorway and closed her eyes. She had been living in a tension filled atmosphere for weeks now and sometimes she felt like she was going to shatter like a piece of glass dropped from a great height. She considered herself to be a strong person and usually felt that strength was enough to get her through anything thrown at her; but, lately she needed to be strong for her and Booth and that strength was slowly being chipped away.

While she agreed with Booth that time would probably take care of his problem she just wished she knew how to speed up the process. She wanted Booth to be happy again. She wanted his cockiness back. His quiet demeanor was unsettling at best and frightening at worse.

"Hey, Bones . . . Earth to Bones."

Jerking around, Brennan turned to smile at Booth, "I was thinking."

Smiling, Booth walked further into the office and remarked, "I'll say. I said your name three times. . . . The case bothering you?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, James Segura was only fourteen years old and his mother threw him away like he was trash. She gave him to a man she barely knew and didn't seem to think about him once he was gone."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Yeah, I know, I've read Alex's reports. No matter how this plays out, Bones, she isn't going to walk away from what she did. She will pay for what she allowed to happen to her son."

Standing up, Brennan gathered her purse and jacket. Walking over to where Booth was waiting, Brennan put her hand on Booth's waist and leaned up to kiss him. Booth, smiling, leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her.

Satisfied with her kiss, Brennan stepped back, putting her jacket on, "I'm ready to go if you are. Christine is going to a sleepover at Angela's tonight. Angela told me that she's had too much testosterone in her life lately and she needs Christine to stay the night and do girl talk with her."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Christine is only six. How much girl talk can she do?"

Laughing, Brennan replied, "Angela told me that she plans to make cookies and do dress up. . . . She told me that she's decided that she wants to have one more baby and she hopes this time it's a girl. I pointed out that she could easily have another boy and she told me that if that happens she may kidnap Christine on a weekly basis."

Smiling, Booth followed Brennan out of the doorway towards the main entrance, "Poor Hodgins. What Angela wants Angela gets. If she wants another kid then Hodgins had better be prepared to put out more until she gets her baby."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Driving home, Brennan kept glancing at the unused seat belt surrounding Booth. Frustrated that he was still refusing to use the belt; Brennan felt like that for every step Booth took forward, he seemed to take one step back.

"Booth, you promised me that you would wear your seat belt."

Sighing, Booth pulled the seat belt across his chest and locked into place.

Sad that Booth was so quiet, Brennan remarked, "Sweets came by this afternoon to see me."

Nodding his head, Booth fiddled with his seat belt, pulling it away from his chest only to have it slide back against him snuggly.

Watching Booth play with the belt, Brennan continued, "He said that you told him you forgive him."

Nodding his head, Booth put his left hand between his seatbelt and his chest and kept it there, driving one handed, "Yeah, I think the past has too much of a grip on me. I need to learn to let my past go and I figure if I can forgive Sweets then that's a start. My past has too much control over me and I just can't let it do that any more. I need to . . . I need to just let stuff go."

Staring at Booth's left hand trapped in the seat belt, Brennan commented, "I told him that I would check with you and if you really did forgive him then I will forgive him also. I too need to let go of my past."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth replied, "You know I worry about us sometimes. We don't know how to relax. We don't know how to live just in the present."

Smiling sadly, Brennan sighed, "We never have been very good at letting go of the past. It's what makes us, us."

Removing his left hand from the seatbelt, Booth signaled a turn and waited at the traffic light, "Yeah, but we can at least try to let some of the worse stuff go. Sometimes I feel like a leaky boat. Water keeps pouring into the boat and no matter how much I bail the water keeps getting deeper. I need to patch those holes Bones. I'm tired of bailing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you're still interested in my story. Thanks for reviewing it. I appreciate it.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for reading my story. I know it isn't the normal fluff that I do; so, I do appreciate the time you're taking to read this one. Hopefully the story seems a little less angsty.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling Booth trembling, Brennan rolled over and put her arms around him. When he had his nightmares, it was dangerous to touch him once he was involved in the nightmare; but, sometimes, if she held him before the nightmare took hold and she woke him up, Booth would break the pattern and the sleep he had for the rest of the night was dreamless.

"Booth, wake up. You need to wake up, Booth."

His trembling becoming more noticeable, Brennan leaned towards Booth's ear and tried again, "Booth, wake up."

Startled awake, Booth felt Brennan's arms around him. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned her head against his and replied, "Don't apologize Booth. You have nothing to apologize for. . . . I was thinking, the other day when I gave you a massage it seemed to relax you and you didn't have a nightmare for the rest of that night. Would you like to try that now?"

Reaching up and touching her face, Booth replied, "You need your sleep. I'll be ok."

Sitting up, Brennan remarked, "If you sleep without nightmares then I sleep more soundly. I would like to give you the massage. It's an experiment really. If the massage helps reduce your nightmares then I think they're worth doing."

Clearing his throat, Booth smiled weakly, "Ok, if you want to then sure. We can try it. I know it can't be any fun sleeping next to a lunatic."

Anger flashing across her face, Brennan placed her hand on his chest, "Do not call yourself that. I don't want you to deprecate yourself like that. You are not a lunatic and I will not allow you to call yourself that. It doesn't help you and it only makes me angry."

Contrite, Booth patted her hand, "Sorry, Bones. It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy or I am crazy or . . . I don't know, sometimes I just don't understand me and it worries me. I have these dreams and I know why I have them and you'd think because I do that I wouldn't have them; but, I do. I don't know . . . I'm not sure . . ."

Feeling guilty for snapping at Booth, Brennan asked, "Would you like to talk to me about it. I know you talked to Dad about it; but, if you talked to me about it maybe it would help. I have read that sometimes talking about a traumatic event often can help you to learn to control your thoughts and feelings about your trauma. . . . Booth you have PTSD. You know you do. If you don't want to talk about it with me perhaps you could talk to a therapist."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "I'm not talking to Sweets about my shit. No way."

Grimacing, Brennan stared at her hand on Booth's chest, "No, I don't want you to talk to Sweets about your dreams either. He isn't very trustworthy. There are other therapists you could see. If you don't want to talk to a stranger then you can talk to me or me and Dad. I think we should try it Booth. I know that time will help you; but, I don't want you to suffer any more. I want to help you get through this."

Smiling sadly, Booth nodded his head, "How about that massage? I bet that would help me. I love those. It's like your fingers are magic."

Smiling, Brennan moved off the bed and walked around the bed to stand where Booth was lying. Waving her hands over Booth, Brennan remarked, "I of course don't believe in magic; but, if you wish to think my touch is magic then I will not argue with you."

Laughing, Booth reached up and pulled Brennan down on top of him. Hugging her, Booth stroked Brennan's hair, "You are magic Bones. Everything you do is magic. You make feel happy."

Stroking the side of his face, Brennan smiled, "I want you to be happy Booth. I hate that you're so sad right now."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "You and Christine are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd hate to think what I'd be, where I would be in my life if I hadn't met you. I was a mess before I met you Bones. . . . The gambling, the anger I had . . . You're the reason I gave up gambling. When I met you I realized that I needed to change. I met you and I wanted to change. I wanted to give up gambling. I wanted to stop being a loser and I knew I could do better than I had been and I did it. I did it because of you. I want you to understand that, Bones. You've made me a better man for having known you. You and Christine make me happy. . . . This thing that's happening to me right now . . . It's not who I am or who I want to be. I think you're right. Maybe if we talk about it, maybe if I have someone that can hear what I have to say and . . . I want to talk to you about what's going on. Just let me think about it for a few days. I want to think about what I want to say."

"Of course, Booth. Talk to me when you're ready. I love you Booth and we will fix this."

Softly Booth whispered, "I love you Bones. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Angela had finally tracked down William Baker or who he really was, Adam Lambert. He was an environmental engineer for the Tetco corporation. He specialized in waste disposal. His company sent him all over the country and Canada. He and his company had a very good reputation for problem solving. He worked with anything from large farms to corporations.

When she'd discovered that William Baker was really Adam Lambert and she had discovered who and what he was, Angela had been stunned.

Explaining to Alex, "The guy's a boy scout for crying out loud. He's never even had a speeding ticket. He's about as squeaky clean as they come."

Staring at the bio sheet Angela had given him, Alex shook his head, "Squeaky clean boy scouts don't use aliases and for sure they don't ignore a son they had for fourteen years then show up out of the blue, take their son across the country only to have the boy turn up dead. Mr. Lambert has a lot of explaining to do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, they've tracked down William Baker aka Adam Lambert. The case is moving forward. Booth wants to talk and that's forward movement too.


	33. Chapter 33

Sara had a good idea for my story. I wasn't too far ahead in my writing that I couldn't make some changes. Thanks Sara, input from readers are always welcome to me. I may not use every idea sent to me; but, I do seriously consider them and if my stories aren't already written in stone, then . . .

Thanks for the reviews and follows. They have been great.

I don't own Bones. (That's probably a good thing.)

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Alex had tracked down Adam Lambert and found out that he was actually in town. He'd been back for about two weeks and was getting ready for another assignment, this time to Colorado.

Arranging for Adam to come to the Hoover, Alex dropped by Booth's office to see if he wanted to sit in on the interview.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced at this PC, "Yeah, I have time. I'll watch from the Observation Room though. If you want to you can use an ear bud. It's up to you."

Rubbing his lip, Alex responded, "Sure, if you have any insight in to the guy it would be welcome. So far this whole thing doesn't make any since. The guy seems like a solid upstanding guy. I've talked to his boss, some of his neighbors, co-workers and they all say the same thing. The guy's a saint. I have a dead kid on my hands, his kid and the guy's a saint."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Some people are really good at hiding their true nature. I think once you've had a chance to talk to him we may have a better idea about what's going on."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Adam was nervous. He'd never talked to FBI agents before and he didn't know why he had to do it now. Watching Alex walk into the room, Adam sat up straight and tried not to appear nervous.

"May I ask why you need to talk to me? I wasn't told why you wanted me to come down here."

Sitting on the chair across the table from Adam, Alex frowned, "Do you have a son names James Segura?"

Frowning, Adam placed his hands on the table in front of him and leaned forward, "Have you found him? Where is he? Is he all right?"

"So, I take it you admit that James is your son?"

Nodding his head, Adam replied, "Yes, of course. You didn't tell me if he's ok. Can I see him?"

Shaking his head, Alex stared at the worried face in front of him, "When was the last time you saw James?"

Clasping his hands, Adam answered, "I saw him about two and half months ago. I had to go up to Ontario around that time and I was up there for about three weeks. While I was up there I got a call telling me that James had run away from home. I tried to come back as soon as I heard; but, my boss had a fit and he told me I had finish up my job first, the asshole. When I got back, I tried to find James. I even hired a detective to look for him; but, so far I haven't had any luck. Did he go back to Colorado? I mean I hired a detective there too and the guy came up empty. I call James' mother at least once a week; but, she hasn't seen him either. Where is he?"

Curious, Alex asked, "What makes you think James ran away? If you were in Ontario; then, who was he staying with?"

Starting to show signs of extreme nervousness, Adam replied, "He was staying in my house of course. My wife and son said that they woke up about two days after I left and found James missing from the house. My wife, Kathy, tried to look for him; but, she just didn't know where to look. She tried the bus station and the local hospitals; but, she didn't find anyone that remembered seeing him. She was very upset. She told me she just couldn't figure out why he took off like that. He'd been living with us for about four weeks and he seemed to be getting along ok. I know it was all new; but, he liked his new school and he'd even joined the soccer team."

"Why does James Segura's birth certificate list William Baker as his father?"

Puzzled, Adam stared at Alex, "Uh, William Baker? I don't understand. I'm the boy's father. He looks just like my Dad. There is no mistaking him as mine. If she put down William Baker as James's father then Gladys was probably up to some shit. She's like that. . . When I hooked up with Gladys my wife, Denise, had died the year before and I guess I was lonely. Gladys and I lived together for a few weeks when I was in Colorado and I planned to get married to her; but, then I found out she was doing stuff that scared the shit out of me. I didn't know it; but, before I met her, she was hanging out with some biker. I don't know the guys name; but, when he found out about me. . . well, it wasn't good. He showed up at my field office and threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away from Gladys. I took the hint, told my corporate office it was time for me to move on and I got the hell out of Pueblo. Gladys likes the bad boys. I have no idea why she hooked up with me in the first place."

"So she never mentioned the name of the biker? The guy didn't tell you his name when he confronted you?"

Shaking his head, Adam replied, "God no. It's not like he formally introduced himself to me. Now come on. I've been straight with you and now it's time you were straight with me. Where is James? I want to see him."

"Did you know that Gladys was pregnant when you broke up with her? When did you find out you had a son?"

Sighing, Adam drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. "Gladys contacted me about six months ago and told me about James. James wanted to meet his father and Gladys couldn't take the constant demands from James anymore. She called me and told me about James and then told me that James wanted to meet me. At first, I didn't believe her; but, then, I flew out to Pueblo to see James and the minute I saw him I knew he was mine. I talked Gladys in to letting me have him. I had to wait until his school year was up though. . . Now, I am going to have to insist that you tell me where James is. When can he come home?"

"I talked to James' mother a couple of days ago. She didn't tell me he'd run away from your home. She hadn't been very concerned about him at all until I told him that James had been found dead in D.C."

The blood rushing from his face, Adam spread his hands on the table as if trying to support his weight. Tears suddenly flooding his eyes, Adam croaked, "No, you have to be wrong. He just ran away. He's a good boy. He'd never do anything to get killed for. You have the wrong kid. It isn't James."

Shaking his head, Alex replied, "Unfortunately Sir. It is. You mean Gladys Segura didn't call you and tell you that she'd been told that her son is dead?"

Shaking his head, Adam placed his trembling right hand in his hair and grasped it, "No, no she didn't. I haven't talked to her for about five days. I don't understand. What happened? Why is he dead? He's just 14 years old. He . . "

Crying Adam wiped his eyes with his hands. "I want you to tell me what happened to my son."

Staring at the grieving father, Alex replied, "I'm sorry Sir. That's what we're trying to find out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in his office, looking at an evaluation for one of his agents when he got a notification on his PC that he had mail. Turning towards his PC, Booth opened up the mail and read it.

Sighing, Booth called Brennan, "Hey, Bones. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon at 4 p.m. I may be late coming home tonight."

"I don't understand, are you ill?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Nah, it's just a checkup. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So, the James Segura case is moving along. How am I doing? Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the waiting room, flipping his lighter open and closed, open and closed. The secretary sitting across the room was used to the nervous ticks in her boss's clients and this wasn't the worse one she'd seen. Booth starting to reach the end of his patience stood up and started to walk towards the outer door when the door next to the secretary's desk opened. The client who exited the room glanced around and then crossed the room, brushing by Booth as he left the office.

The secretary, realizing that Booth was following the previous client, called out to him, "Agent Booth, you can go in now."

Sighing, Booth caught his lower lip between his teeth and stopped. Resigned, Booth turned and walked across the office and through the doorway into the inner office. Walking into the office, Booth noticed the room was spacious and bright. Sitting on the chair across from the doctor, Booth stared at the man and waited.

Dr. Greg Hebert smiled, "Agent Booth, I'm Dr. Greg Hebert, I'm glad you could make it in today on such short notice. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I asked you to see me as soon as you could. The cancellation worked for me."

Nodding his head, Dr. Hebert remarked, "I had a chance to go over your file. You've had a rather colorful career in the military and the FBI."

Snorting, Booth took his poker chip out of his pocket and started rubbing it between his fingers and thumb, "Yeah, colorful. . . I needed to talk to someone and Gordon said that you're pretty good. . . I . . .my wife wanted me to talk to her about it and I wanted to; but, I think I need to talk to someone else first who might understand a little bit better . . . Don't get me wrong, she'd smart, damn smart and . . . well I'm not sure I can tell her yet and I need to talk to someone and . . ."

Nodding his head, Dr. Hebert replied, "I think I understand what you're trying to say. You don't think your wife's background will allow her to understand what you want to say?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Actually no, that isn't what I meant. My wife is an anthropologist. She knows and understands the horror of war pretty well, maybe a little too well. That's the problem. She's seen the inhumanity of war and what I need to talk about would just add to the burdens she already carries around with her. . . . If I can talk to you about it then maybe I can figure out a good way to talk to her about it. I don't want to disappoint her and I may do just that."

Staring at Booth, Dr. Hebert responded, "Alright, I think I do understand what you're saying. Would you like to tell me now or do you want to think about it first? We can talk of other things if you'd like."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I was in Iraq a couple of times. The first time I was there . . ."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that evening, Booth felt a little more upbeat than he had in weeks. He hadn't been sure of Dr. Hebert; but, Gordon had recommended him because Hebert had been a psychologist in the Army for twenty years before retiring. Gordon had felt that Dr. Hebert's background was just what Booth needed and after talking to Hebert, Booth believed that Gordon was right. He planned to see Hebert twice a week for the next month or two. Things were starting to look up for Booth and he was starting to feel optimistic. For now, he planned to keep his sessions a secret from Brennan because he didn't want to worry her. He planned to have his talk with her; but, only after his sessions with Hebert had been under way for awhile. He felt that he would eventually be able to tell Brennan the things she wanted to know; but, for now, he would wait.

Walking into the living room, Booth found Brennan playing with Christine. They were playing Operation and apparently Christine was winning.

"You have to be careful Mommy you touched the sides, that's why it beeped."

Booth walking over to where his girls were sitting on the floor, looked down as Brennan tried to remove the funny bone, "Be careful Bones. You don't want to kill the patient."

Looking up, Christine jumped up and grabbed her father around the legs, "Daddy, you're home. It's about time. You promised to play with us this evening."

Smiling, Booth reached down and lifted his daughter into his arms, "Well, Sweetheart, a promise is a promise. Let Daddy get something to eat and we'll play whatever you want to play."

Nodding her head, Christine hugged her father's neck, "Mommy said we can play Monopoly as long as we all promise not to buy bunches of hotels like the last time. She said that the Park place owners are not being very nice when they do that."

Laughing, Booth looked down at Brennan who was still bent over the funny bone, "I don't seem to remember her objecting last month when she owned Park place and Boardwalk and loaded them up with hotels."

Looking up, Brennan replied, "Yes, well that was before I realized that you can bankrupt someone very easily if you do that."

Grinning, Booth winked at Christine, "Oh like when that happened to you last week?"

Ignoring Booth, Brennan removed the funny bone and held it up for Christine to see. Christine seeing the bone, laughed and clapped her hands, "Yaa, Mommy, you did it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was brushing his teeth when Brennan stepped into the bathroom and stared at Booth.

Booth, feeling uncomfortable, asked, "What?"

Continuing to stare at Booth, Brennan asked, "You had your annual checkup six months ago. What kind of check up did you have today."

Blushing, Booth rinsed his tooth brush and then his mouth. Once the toothbrush was in the cupboard, Booth turned to Brennan, "Ok, look, Gordon recommended a guy I could see. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you to get upset. I know I told you I'd talk to you and I plan to; but, I really want to talk to this guy first. I want him to help me out and then once I'm sure that it's going ok, I want to talk to you about it. OK?"

Smiling, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm, "Booth that's fine. I want you to talk to someone and it doesn't have to be me. I want you to get better and if seeing someone will help you then I'm all for it. When you're ready to talk to me about it then I'll be ready. It is ok, Booth. It's more than ok."

Smiling, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan, "God, I love you Bones."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan smiled, "And I love you. We are going to be fine, Booth. You'll see."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

More forward progress. I hope my story is still interesting. It's slow going; but, I want to tell this story right and not rush it. Thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex had decided to work the James Segura murder from a different angle. James's father, Adam Lambert was out of the country when James had been killed which meant that line of questioning was closed. Alex was curious about why the boy's father was listed as William Baker on his birth certificate; so, Alex had called James' mother to try to get an explanation. Gladys had been vague and evasive and Alex had wanted to reach through the phone and shake her. Alex had then tried to find out who her biker boyfriend was and again Gladys had refused to cooperate.

"It's like she doesn't give a damn that her son is dead."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "Some parents do not care about their child's well-being. If you need proof of that you merely need to check out the history of many of the children in Foster Care."

Shaking his head, Alex rubbed his hand on his knee, "I hate to say it; but, I may have to go back out to Pueblo. I have a feeling the answer lies with the name on that birth certificate. I've had my guys looking for possible William Bakers and I have four candidates I need to check into."

Clasping her hands on her desk in front of her, Brennan responded, "I can't go with you. I'm still needed at home. I can send one of my interns with you if you need the help."

Shaking his head, Alex smiled, "No that's ok. I'll take one of my agents with me. They can be my backup and they can use the experience."

Grimacing, Brennan stared at her partner, "I know I am not being a good partner at this time; but, my family commitments are more important."

Smiling, Alex assured Brennan, "Don't worry about it, Doc. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. As long as you do your part in the Lab; then it's copasetic."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Booth sat fidgeting in his chair staring at the diploma on the wall behind Dr. Hebert. He'd been doing pretty well for the last week and he'd thought maybe he'd turned a corner on his nightmares until he woke during the previous evening shaking and Brennan holding him so tightly he could barely breathe. He'd seen the look of concern in her face and understood that he still wasn't where he needed to be.

"Yeah, the nightmares aren't coming every night anymore; but, I'm still having them. I had one last night. It must have been pretty bad because when I woke up my wife was holding me down. . . . She has to do that. It's that or get out of bed and stay out of my way. I can be pretty physical when I have the nightmares."

Staring at the fidgeting Booth, Dr. Hebert asked, "Do you remember what the dream was about?"

Swallowing, Booth retuned his stare on his doctor, "Yeah, it's the same one I've been having for weeks. I'm walking along a path and I have to be careful because there's rocks everywhere. The sun is starting to go down and I need to get back to my base camp as soon as I can. All of a sudden I see this kid in front of me and he puts his finger against his lips and points down the path. I don't know that the kid is trying to tell me; but, I know he wants me to be careful so I try to slow down and keep on eye on the path ahead of me. The path bends around a big boulder and I see a bunch of small kids standing in my way. I think about going around them or going back when some guy with a rifle stands up behind them and yells 'die'."

Stopping Booth pulled his lighter out of his pocket and starts flipping the lid open and closed. Watching the lid move, Booth continued, "I . . . uh . . . I throw myself on the ground; but, at first I don't do anything. The guy starts shooting at me and he's a really bad shot. He's so bad he just starts marching the bullets up the road towards me. I only have seconds to decide what to do. I can let him kill me or I can try to shoot him behind his shield of kids. . . . I realize that I want to live so I raise up my rifle and take a shot. . . . I'm a damn good shot and I always hit what I aim at. . . . Just as I raise my rifle and get off a shot, the guy picks up a little girl in front of him and holds her against his chest as a shield. . . . I can't call the shot back and I see the bullet tear through the child and then the guy holding her. I see them fall and I get up and I run over to see if the little girl is alright; but, she isn't. She's dead. She and the guy using her as a shield is dead. . . . The other kids start screaming at me calling me a murderer. . . . Then I wake up."

Nodding his head, Dr. Hebert asked, "You have this same dream all of the time."

Sighing, Booth explains, "Well variations of it; but, it's pretty much the same dream."

Staring at the lighter in Booth's hand, Dr. Hebert asked, "Is this dream based on a real incident, in Iraq or Afghanistan?"

"My second tour in Iraq."

"And you know what triggered your dreams to return? I am assuming you usually don't have this dream or at least not too often until lately."

Nodding his head, Booth stopped flipping his lighter lid and put it back into his pocket. "Yeah, I had to kill a bank robber who used a child as a shield. I managed to kill the hold up man and the child was unhurt."

"I know you may not agree with me Agent Booth; but, the fact that you're not having this nightmare every night is an improvement. I understand that you don't want to have this particular dream anymore; but, if you are no longer having them every night like you were then it is an improvement. . . . I think you talking about your experiences is helping you. I recommend that you keep seeing me. We'll keep talking and I feel confident that eventually you will return to your normal nightmare pattern. . . . Before you shot the hold up man, how often did you have this particular dream?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "About twice a month, sometimes more sometimes less."

Making a notation in his notebook, Dr. Hebert asked, "How is your family dealing with this?"

"I guess I'm pretty loud when I have the nightmare. My little girl sometimes hears me and in the morning she's upset. She cries sometimes. I really hate that. I want my baby girl to be happy."

"And how about your wife?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Bones is the best. She really understands and wants to help me. I promised her that I'd tell her about my dream soon. I just have to figure out a way to tell her and not disappoint her."

Frowning, Dr. Hebert stared at his patient, "I've heard you say that a couple of times. Why are you afraid that you'll disappoint her?"

Biting his lower lip, Booth cocked his head to the side, "She's a forensic anthropologist. She's helped ID victims of genocide."

Shaking his head, Dr. Hebert threw his hands up, "Whoa, Agent Booth. What you did can not be compared to genocide. You had an armed assailant shoot at you using children as a shield. You did what you did to survive. There is no way that can be compared to genocide."

Sighing, Booth smiled sadly, "Yeah, I keep telling myself that; but, so far, it doesn't matter. I don't want Bones to think of me as a murderer and let's face it, I killed that kid."

Shaking his head again, Dr. Hebert responded, "I know for a fact that you've heard the phrase 'War is Hell'. That phrase exists because it's true. There is nothing nice or neat about war. Innocent people are hurt and killed and all we can try to do is keep it to a minimum. The man that used the child as a shield was the one to make the decision to imperial a child. You were left with two choices, die or protect yourself. You chose to live and you did what you had to do. You are not a murderer, Agent Booth. It's time you recognized that fact. Stop flagellating yourself over events that you had no control over. I'm not saying you shouldn't mourn the child's death. I am saying that you are not to blame for that death."

Sighing, Booth licked his lips and stared at the diploma again, "I need to think about this."

Nodding his head, Dr. Hebert replied, "Good do that and we'll talk about this again when I see you next time."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are always welcome. Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for reading my story. Believe it or not we are almost at the end of my tale. Not quite yet; but, almost.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex had flown into Pueblo, Colorado with a plan. He and Agent Burt Howard were going to track down the four William Baker's that fit the profile they were working with. Since James' mother was so uncooperative about Alex's investigation and wouldn't tell them anything about William Baker or her former biker lover, Alex was certain that he was on the right path. Alex was certain that William Baker was involved in James Segura's death and he was determined to prove it.

After interviewing the first three William Bakers, Alex started to lose hope. So far, they were batting 0 for 3 and Alex was running out of suspects. Their final suspect turned out to be quite a surprise. Tracking him down, Alex and Burt found William Baker number 4 at a trailer park on the edge of town. Arriving at the residence, Alex noticed a Harley Davidson parked in the driveway.

Staring at the bike, Alex rubbed his right hand, "Don't tell me this is going to the biker boyfriend?"

Smiling, Burt replied, "And you were worried that we were running out of suspects."

Glancing around, Alex shook his head, "I'm going to knock on the door, you hang back and be prepared for anything and I mean anything."

Nodding his head, Burt stood near the bike with his gun drawn but aimed at the ground by his side while Alex walked up onto the cement steps and knocked on the door.

The door creaking open, Alex was confronted with a large tattooed man who asked, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Stepping down off of the steps, Alex held out his badge, "I'm Special Agent Sokolek, with the FBI. I need to talk to you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Baker shook his head, "I don't talk to Feds."

Starting to close the door, Alex drew his gun and aimed it at Baker number 4. "That's too bad. I'm going to have to insist that you do."

Freezing, Baker held up his left hand, "I know my rights and I'm not talking to you."

Not caring at the moment, Alex responded, "Move your hands out so I can see both of them and then get your ass down here, now. If you don't want to talk to me that's fine; but, you have to come out of the trailer now."

A little surly, Baker asked, "What's this about?"

Shaking his head, Alex insisted, "Let me see both of your hands, now."

Glaring, Baker responded, "You tell me what this is about first."

Nodding his head, Alex replied, "James Segura, now show me your hands."

Furious, Baker responded, "James was a worthless piece of shit."

Pulling his right hand from behind his back, Baker aimed his gun at Alex. Alex seeing a gun aimed at him, dropped to his right knee and yelled, "Drop the gun, now."

Shaking his head, Baker replied, "The Hell with that, I'm not going to jail.' Taking a shot, Baker tried to throw himself back behind the trailer door at the same time. Alex, shooting back, struck Baker before he could take cover behind the door.

Alex seeing Baker go down, moved back a ways and waited to see what would happen. Watching Baker's legs, Alex didn't see any movement. Burt, walking quickly over to where Alex was crouched, squatted down beside him.

Alex, staring at Baker's unmoving legs, glanced at Burt, "I'm going to go around back and see if I can get into the trailer from there. Maybe I'll be able to see him from down the hallway."

Nodding his head, Burt remained in a crouched position and watched the door and Bakers' legs. Alex, moving quietly, walked around the trailer to the back and found a door. Turning the knob, he found it unlocked. Carefully opening the door, Alex turned his head to see a bedroom to his right. Quickly looking in the room, he found it empty. The door across from the back door was open and Alex could see that it was a bathroom. Stepping quickly over to the room, Alex glanced inside to see it was empty. Holding his gun in front of him, Alex walked down the hallway and came out into the kitchen. Walking rapidly across the room, Alex entered the living room and found himself staring at Baker who was slumped on the floor, holding his chest and breathing hard.

Walking rapidly across the room, Alex kicked the gun Baker held loosely in his hand away. Leaning over Baker, Alex asked, "Why didn't you just give up?"

Breathing hard, Baker replied, "I'm not sitting on death row for that kid. This is Gladys' fault. She told me he took it. The bitch lied to me. I blame her. It was . . ."

Breathing short gasps, Baker's eyes filled with terror and then he died.

Shaking his head, Alex called out, "Burt, it's ok. You can come in."

Burt, moving up the steps, leaned over and pushed Baker's legs back and then stepped into the room.

Shaking his head, Burt walked over to the door on the right side of the living room and opened it. Finding the room empty, Burt holstered his gun. "Did he say anything?"

Nodding his head, Alex responded, "Yeah, he said he didn't want to sit on death row and he blamed James' death on James' mother."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Gladys Segura's house, Alex and Burt watched as Gladys answered the door. Staring at the FBI agents, Gladys asked, "What do you want? I don't have anything to tell you."

Glaring at Gladys, Alex responded, "William Baker is dead. He confessed to killing James."

Feeling the strength leave her legs, Gladys' legs buckled and she found herself on her knees. "No, no, he can't be dead. What did you do? What did you do to Billy?"

Staring at her in disbelief, Burt asked, "That's your reaction? What did we do to Billy? Not why did he kill my son?"

Crying, Gladys threw her hands over her eyes and called out, "Poor Billy. Poor Billy."

Furious, Alex reached over and grabbed Gladys' arm, "Poor Billy my ass. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney; if you can't afford one then one will be provided for your sorry ass. Now get the Hell up. You're under arrest for accessory to murder. I've had about all I can take from you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for the patience you've shown with this story. It's taken me awhile to tell it; but, I didn't want to rush it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, Brennan and Alex were in the Royal Diner having a late lunch. Alex had flown back with Gladys Segura after he'd had a judge sign off on extradition order. Gladys hadn't fought the extradition and Alex was grateful for that small favor.

"Once she found out that William Baker was dead, she acted like a completely different person. I still can't believe that she confessed to the whole mess."

Shaking his head, Booth sipped his coffee and then placed the cup on the table in front of him, "So this whole thing was about money?"

Nodding his head, Alex sighed, "Yeah, William Baker was involved in a bank robbery two years ago. He kept his share in a strong box in his trailer. Gladys was his girlfriend and she found out about the money and decided to steal the box. When Baker found out it was missing he confronted Gladys and demanded that she give it back. She told him that James had taken the money with him when he'd moved to D.C. By the way, that's another thing that made Baker mad. He'd been told that James was his son and Baker believed it because his name was on James' birth certificate. I guess it floored him when Gladys told him that James had moved to the east coast to live with his father, Adam Lambert. Gladys said that Baker went ballistic. He thought that she and James were trying to pull a con on Adam Lambert and he wanted James to come back to Pueblo with his money. Gladys told Baker that James refused to come back and that he'd taken the money so that he could start over with a new life."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "Gladys set her own son up to be murdered."

Shrugging his shoulders, Alex continued, "Gladys told me that she thought that Baker loved his son so much that he would let James keep the money and let him try for a new life. She was kidding herself. The only one Baker loved was himself. Baker came to D.C. and tracked down James. Of course James couldn't give Baker his money back because he didn't have it. Gladys had taken the money and put in a safety deposit box in a Boulder bank. Gladys said that Baker tried to beat the location of the money out of James and killed him by accident. He left James where he died and drove back to Pueblo. Baker told Gladys that James had died without divulging where the money was. By then Gladys knew that she could never tell Baker about the money because he'd kill her too. The creepy part of this whole thing is she still loves Baker even though he murdered her son. She didn't give a rat's ass about her boy. She only cared about Baker. She's one sick bitch."

Disgusted, Booth shook his head again, "James was only fourteen years old. He never had a chance with a mother like that."

Picking up his sandwich, Alex inspected the lettuce before taking a bite. After swallowing his bite, he shook his head, "I guess Baker had finally figured out that Gladys had lied to him about the money. If Burt and I hadn't confronted him that day, I'm pretty sure Gladys would have been our next victim . . . I hated having to call James' grandmother to tell her what happened. She cried from the time I told her about what her daughter did until the call ended. It liked to broke my heart."

Rubbing the top of his right hand, Booth stared at the French fries on his plate, "The Jeffersonian can release the body for burial next week. We just have to get all of the paper work done. Adam Lambert wants to claim the body and bury the boy next to his first wife. Adam told me he's going to call James' grandparents to make sure they're okay with the arrangements."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I'll let Cam know when I get back from lunch."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

That evening, Booth picked up Christine from Day Care. Walking out to the truck from the Day Care building, Christine pulled herself into the truck and looked at the booster seat. "Daddy, I'm not going to use the seatbelt anymore."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Of course you are Sweetheart. Daddy doesn't want anything to happen to his baby girl if we get into an accident."

Folding her arms across her chest, Christine glared at her father, "No, Daddy. You don't wear your seat belt; so, I'm not going to wear my seat belt anymore. If we get in a wreck I want to go to heaven with you."

Feeling his blood run cold, Booth stared at his daughter. Finding his voice, Booth pulled his daughter toward him and held her against his chest, "Baby. . . I . . . Christine, if I promise to wear my seat belt will you wear yours?"

Nodding her head, Christine replied, "Yes, Daddy. I'll wear it as long as you wear yours. I don't want you to go to heaven without me."

Sighing, Booth released his daughter and watched her move to sit in her booster seat. Buckling the seat belt, Christine looked at her father, "You promised Daddy."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yea, I promised."

Closing the door, Booth slowly trudged around to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door. Staring at the interior of the truck, Booth closed his eyes for a few minutes and then slid into the truck. Buckling the seat belt on, Booth sighed. Turning to look at his daughter, Booth smiled, "Daddy loves you Sweetheart."

Smiling back, Christine pointed to her seat belt, "Thanks Daddy. Billy Thomas's Daddy died in a car wreck last week. Billy said that his Daddy wasn't wearing his seat belt so he went to heaven without him. I don't want you to go to heaven without me."

Nodding his head, Booth licked his bottom lip, "I understand Christine. I'll wear the seat belt for you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After driving over to the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan, Booth drove out of the parking lot and entered traffic. Brennan staring at Booth's seat belt reached out and touched Booth's right hand where it rested between his chest and the seat belt.

"Thank you Booth for wearing the seat belt."

Smiling sadly, Booth pulled the seat belt away from this chest and felt it slide back trapping his hand between the belt and his chest again, "Yeah, no problem.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm almost done with this story. Reviews would be wonderful.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. This is the final chapter. I hope you found this story entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening Booth was watching a movie, while Brennan helped Christine work on an art project. After Christine had gone upstairs to bed, Brennan joined Booth on the couch.

"What are you watching?"

Not taking his eyes off of the screen, Booth replied, "Aliens vs Cowboys".

Puzzled, Brennan stared at the TV, "That really is the name of the movie?"

Laughing, Booth picked up his remote and turned the volume down, "Yep, it sure is."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan remarked, "How was your meeting with your counselor?"

Placing the remote on the coffee table, Booth stared at the TV, "It's going pretty good. My nightmares are slowing down and I'm starting to catch up on my sleep. You too, I guess."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's knee, "Yes, you've been very quiet at night most of this week. I'm glad that Dr. Hebert is helping you. I was worried about you."

Picking up Brennan's hand, Booth rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "Bones, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I know it was tough staying in town while your partner kept traveling to Colorado. I love that you stayed to be with me."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Booth."

Sighing, Booth stared at their hands, "Bones, I'd like to tell you about my dream."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "You don't have to Booth if you aren't ready. I can wait."

Releasing her hand, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "I need to tell you . . . My dream really is just about something that happened to me on my second tour of Iraq. Maybe I'll just tell you about that . . . Uh . . . When I was in Iraq I trained soldiers in the Iraqi Army to be snipers. One day me and my little group went out on patrol. I was teaching tracking, you need to be able to track your target. I'd had a pretty good day and my men seemed to soak up what I showed them; so, we were headed back to base when we came across this group of kids sitting outside of a building on the way back. There were sbout six kids I think and some guy was sitting behind them. . . . I thought something was odd about what I was seeing; so, I decided to give the building a wide berth. . . . I guess the guy had expected me and my guys to come towards him; so, when he saw us walking away from him, he screamed at us and stood up. He had a rifle in his hand and he started shooting at us. The kids didn't move. They just sat there. It was so weird. I mean those kids just sat there while that guy was shooting over their heads. My guys and me threw ourselves on the ground but none of us shot back. The guy was a really bad shot; so, he started marching his bullets across the ground towards me and my guys. I couldn't let him just shoot us, so I got up on my knees and shot at him. Just as I squeezed the trigger . . ."

Swallowing hard, Booth glanced down at Brennan and continued, "Just as I squeezed the trigger, the bastard grabbed a little girl and held up her up in front of him as a shield. My bullet went through her and him. As soon as they fell, I ran over to see if the little girl was ok; but, she wasn't. She and the guy were both dead."

Reaching her arms around Booth, Brennan laid her head on his shoulder, "Oh, Booth. I am so sorry that this happened to you."

Uncrossing his arms, Booth placed his hands in his lap and looked down, "I killed that child and when that bank robber held that kid in his arms a few weeks ago and threatened to kill him, it just brought the whole thing back. All I could see in my dreams was that little girl's face when she'd been shot. In that split second, before she died, I could see she was terrified." Feeling tears roll down his cheeks, Booth repeated, "She was terrified Bones and I did that to her."

Hugging Booth as hard as she could, Brennan responded, "That wasn't your fault Booth. None of that was your fault."

Wiping the tears from his face, Booth turned and wrapped his arms around Brennan, "God, I've been so afraid to tell you about my dream. It's so awful that I killed that little girl . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Brennan stared into his sad eyes, "Booth, I am proud of you. I have always been proud of you. You are an honorable man and you would never do anything that would make me think otherwise. That child's death was not your fault. I love you Booth."

Exhaling deeply, Booth rested his head against Brennan's head. "I love you so much Temperance. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. You . . . I love you."

Raising her head, Brennan moved her hands and held her husband's face. Leaning up she kissed him. His anxiety bleeding away, Booth returned the kiss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Christine was eating her second pancake when she looked at her mother, "Mommy, Daddy promised to always wear his seat belt. He says he's going to be a good boy and wear them; so, he won't go to heaven before we do."

Picking up his cup of coffee, Booth stared at his plate.

Brennan, surprised at this turn of events, glanced at Booth and then Christine, "You're Daddy is a good boy and if he promised you that he will always wear his seat belt, then he will."

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "I told Daddy that I didn't want him to go to heaven before me; so, he promised Mommy."

Sighing, Booth placed his coffee cup on the table, "I did promise you Christine and I always try to keep my promises. You need to hurry up and go get your book bag. We need to leave soon."

Nodding her head, Christine finished her pancake and slid off of her chair. Running from the room, Christine called out, "I won't be long Daddy."

Brennan, watching Christine leave the room, turned to Booth, "So, you really are going to wear your seat belt from now on?"

Smiling, Booth popped the last of this bacon into his mouth, "It would have broken your heart if you'd heard her tell me that she didn't want me to go to heaven without her. I can't do that to her; so, yes, I'm going to try really hard to wear them all of the time."

Throwing her arms around Booth, Brennan kissed him passionately. Booth, feeling the heat of the kiss, returned the kiss with as much passion.

"Oh yucky. Yucky Mommy. Yucky Daddy"

Releasing each other, Booth noticed his daughter standing next to him with her book bag on the floor and glaring at him. Smiling, Booth stood up and raised his arms up in a sort of menacing manner, "Oh yeah? Well what if Daddy wants a kiss from you?"

Shrieking with laughter, Christine grabbed her book bag and ran to the front door, "No Daddy, no yucky stuff."

Laughing Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan. "No yucky stuff Bones, at least not right now."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Perhaps we can finish our yucky stuff tonight."

Whistling, Booth grabbed his jacket and followed Christine to the front door.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Well, I hope you liked my story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Thank you.


End file.
